The Purpose of Mara Jade Skywalker
by Madman007
Summary: Volume III - Mara Jade is back from being on Earth and sharing a body with a Southern woman named Mary Jane Skyler. Mara has been placed back into her galaxy but with a difference. Will things go the same, or can Mara Jade change things this time around?
1. Prologue

**The Purpose of Mara Jade Skywalker **

**Volume III**

**Prologue**

Mara Jade Skywalker is home now. She is back from a journey into another galaxy and out of another being altogether. Lessons were taught simultaneously by both Mara and her host, Mary Jane Skyler, a resident of Mobile, Alabama on the planet Earth. The two had formed a unique kinship while each controlled the other from inside of Mary's body. During six Earth weeks, Mara had investigated the incident where Mary had succumbed into a coma due to a head injury. Mara Jade was put to the task of finding out the reason why Mary Jane had reverted into herself. The answers presented themselves and, thus, Mara Jade was rewarded.

Inside of a dream, Mara Jade was transported to Death's realm called The Sunless Lands–a place which both defied and defined Time. Through Infinity's path, Mara Jade emerged in her own flesh and blood inside of her own galaxy.

Yet, not at the same exact moment.

There was but one difference. One changed detail would alter the course of the coming events of her previous time. A time when she had previously died at the hands of her own kin. She now knew that path while taking a new one.

The Universe has given Mara Jade Skywalker an extraordinary gift of a single lifetime. The chance to change her future with knowledge of the past.


	2. The Second Chance

**Part 1: The Second Chance**

_Well, here I am_, thought Mara Jade Skywalker.

The _here_ in her reference was her own galaxy. The Hapes Cluster. She took time in looking about the cockpit of the Stealth X she now sat in. She sat in silence, floating in space. She breathed in synthetic air, now savoring it's smell after decades of despising it. She listened to the beeps and whistles of various alerts of the ship. It was too real to be a dream. Thirty standard minutes ago, a dream was where she had been. It was shared by another human.

Mary Jane Skyler.

At first, Mara had full control of Mary's body. She had trouble remembering who she was, yet she contained none of Mary's memories. After a drug-induced hallucination, Mara Jade remembered. She was inside another galaxy. Another planet. Earth. Mobile, Alabama. Primitive, yet enlightening. She found the system to be a world with similar problems and emotions as worlds in her own neighborhood.

Mara and Mary experienced a friendship unlike any other they would ever encounter in their lives. They both contained the same qualities along with the same weaknesses. Some traits were heightened in one and less in the other. Mara now even remembered how to speak like Mary. Mara then remembered other events during her month and a half stay.

Mara and Mary both had a son named Ben, as well as two husbands named Luke. Well, in Mary's case, ex-husband. Mara remembered the owner of the nightclub Mary worked at and the Russian mob owner, Deke. She remembered Deke's son, Victor, with whom she had many run ins with. She knew of Deke's violent nature as he grisly tortured a traitor. She recalled Mary's son having bully problems which she allowed Benjamin to solve on his own with her help. She thought of Jeremi Owen who had a hidden desire for Mary that he was forced to keep hidden until it had to be revealed.

_Why do I remember all of this? Why am I suddenly back in my galaxy? Alive._ She definitely did not come back as a Force ghost. Which meant that she has not died. Yet. The Mother and Wife portion of her make-up decided that the answer did not matter. Her Emperor's Hand side questioned everything.

She replayed the conversation she had with Hapan Control in her mind._ We don't like surprises even from allies._ She somehow reverted back in time.

The time before her death.

Why this particular point of time? She already knew the outcome. Or...one possible outcome.

The words of the lively Death echoed in Mara's memory. _Many choices. Different results. Past. Present. Future. Three terms that define Time as one._

Had her death been a fluke? Or was it supposed to happen at the same exact moment in every different time line? Did it happen in every time line? Perhaps there were different planes of existence where she hadn't died at that moment. Inside the Stealth X, things were happening the same way as before.

Or were they?

She now remembered originally she asked Hapan Control the whereabouts of their Queen Tenel Ka. She also put it on record the mysterious Sith ship that her son had found. Neither had happened this time. Was she changing the design of events by not acting in the same way? Could only one subtle difference change the outcome of any particular event? Or would there need to be multiple changes?

_Remember to remember the blade._

She reached inside her flight suit and found the receiver to the transponder she had hidden inside her old Imperial vibroblade. She had given the blade to Ben for the purpose of tracking his location. This was how she knew of her son's secret assassination mission on Vulpter. She checked the readout and it gave cryptic codes. She had to strain to remember the Aurabesh key she put the codes in and then she had a series of coordinates.

A series. That meant the blade was in transit. Ben had the blade with him and he was coming for her. If there was a feeling combining relief and concern, Mara Jade was experiencing it now.

The area where the coordinates indicated were a few hours away. Towards the edge of the Inner Rim, if her memory served. It didn't matter what length of time it took. Her boy was coming to help his mother. Damn him for disobeying her demand that he stay on Coruscant. Bless him for being her son and acting on his own. A true Jade Skywalker.

She wished she could be with him–

_What in kriffing hell am I saying? I can be with him! _She mentally kicked herself as she began using the Force to feel her son's presence. She savored the feeling of the Force through her, and in no time, she found him.

_Her_ Ben.

It took all of her strength to avoid the tears of joy she felt forming in her eyes just in the act of touching her son's mind for the first time in weeks. She wanted to hold on to that feeling for an eternity but her joy quickly turned to amusement. The shock from Ben in her finding out that he wasn't on Coruscant was the equivalent of her catching him with an ale at the nearest tapcaf. She projected assurance that he was not in trouble. In fact, she thought he could help. She sent him instructions to proceed to Hapes. He acknowledged hesitantly, yet obediently.

She had the idea that if the change in her inaction with Hapan Control wasn't enough to divert plans of her death, then adding Ben into the mix would further alter destiny's way. What was not escaping her at that moment after Ben released contact with her, was the fact that there was someone else who she desperately needed to feel in the Force.

Mara gently opened herself up to the Force. She went to the space where a special bond was placed. It also had been dormant for the same several weeks. Too long. She wondered at how she had survived before that bond. And it embarrassed her that she could give it up just because of her stubbornness. Her mind traveled back to Coruscant. Into _him_.

And there he was.

Mara Jade Skywalker's Force bond with Luke Skywalker was reconnected.

This time, she failed to stop her tears from overflowing. She sat back in the Force allowing herself to caress her mental touch against his. She absently projected a wave of joy mixed with regret.

His response did not meet hers in the same way. At first, she felt his anger and frustration towards her.

_He must have already read my note._

Then, when he felt her overwhelming joy and regret, he began to feel guilty. _Typical, Farmboy._

_Where are you? _He projected the question.

_Hapes Cluster_, she answered back through the Force.

_Are you finished hunting?_

Even through the Force she could detect his subtle sarcasm. She almost hesitated to send back, _Not yet. Ben is coming to help me._

More anger from her husband. She then considered, _Why not? The more, the merrier. We can make this a family affair. A Skywalker family tradition. We always said we needed more things to do together. How about a game of Kill Our Sith-In-Training Nephew and Cousin?_

She made the decision to project an open invitation for her husband to join her. _This will be the new choice that will save my life. _Going after Jacen alone wasn't just a mistake. It was egotistical. That decision was made by a former Emperor's Hand who had all the confidence in the world. Maybe more than she deserved. Now, she will make a new choice made by a mother and wife. She would die someday. But not today.

Luke's inner voice rang through her head with confusion. _What are we doing once I get to you?_

_We're going to confront your Sith nephew. Together._

The Stealth X shook suddenly from a shot of turbo-fire. The blast hit the shields but it still propelled the craft forward out of control. She cursed and took control of the yoke and righted the ship. She made a turn to see her attacker but there was nothing. She checked the readouts and there was no craft in the vicinity. She then remembered what was next in her original time. Someone was hiding within the Force.

"Jacen!" she spat the name out.

Another familiar voice echoed inside her mind. It certainly was not the sweet cheery Southern drawl of Mary Jane Skyler.

_No. Not Jacen. Someone else from your past._

_Lumiya!_

**Coming soon: A Battle of Hands**


	3. A New Battle of Hands

**Part 2: A New Battle of Hands**

_Perfect_, Mara Jade thought to herself. _Not thirty minutes since I've been back into my galaxy and already an enemy of mine finds me._

In her mind, a voice called to her. It was not unlike a voice from Mobile, Alabama had done not so long ago from Mara's point of view.

"Is there a reason you are hovering in space like a sitting mynock?"

Mara answered as quick as she could. "I'm waiting for you."

"Mara, I can see through that. I could sense your anger from a light-year away. You cannot hide from me."

Mara looked over at her comm and saw that there was no channel that Lumiya was talking through. When Mary Jane spoke through her, her words sounded like Mara's own thoughts within her mind. Lumiya's voice sounded as if she heard it through a comm channel. The sound of her voice had reverberation from echoing inside a ship.

A _Sith_ ship!

Mara now remembered her encounter with the mysterious ship back on Hesperidium. It knew her. It said that she knew the Dark better than Lumiya. At the time, Mara hadn't thought of what that could mean. She was too busy focusing on Lumiya's trail then. If it knew her and Lumiya as equals...

She wanted to try an experiment but spoke to Lumiya first. "We'll see who's hiding from whom." Mara fired the repulsors to thrust forward quickly. _Follow me, if you can_, her thought directed at the ship. The chase began. Mara glanced at the rear cam and, sure enough, the shiny, smooth texture of the Sith ship was in view behind her. And it was matching her every move. Mara tried a series of rolls and sharp turns that any other ship would have had trouble keeping up with. Not this ship.

"That thing can move," Mara muttered.

Lumiya's voice beamed with confidence, "Yes, it can. Much better than yours. You're wasting your time, Mara."

"I don't know, I'm having a blast right now."

"I'm not speaking of your little jaunt. I meant you are wasting your time in being here. You intended to harm one of your own kin, Mara. Almost as if it were another mission. How Emperor's Hand of you."

Mara shut down the forward repulsors and performed a tight spin to head in the reverse direction. She kept the repulsors on neutral to hover. Before her, framed by the Stealth X's viewport, was the Sith ship. It still looked like no other ship that Mara had ever seen. The ship repeated her action of standing still in front of her. It looked as if it floated with no apparent source of propulsion. She could not even make out a viewport anywhere. Regardless of the lack of seeing one, she knew Lumiya could still see her.

Mara replied, "I no longer want to harm my nephew."

"Nonsense. We sensed your anger not long ago. Yet...now, there is only confusion from you. What happened? Did you suddenly have a change of heart?"

"An epiphany, really." Mara set the controls to set up the active repulsors for a hard thrust if she needed them in a hurry.

"That's a pity," Lumiya answered. "Seems you are no longer the Emperor's Hand that I thought you were."

"Glad to disappoint you." Mara started diverting power to the forward shields in case those were needed. If her theory was correct, she wouldn't. She thought she had prepared for Lumiya's anticipated action in secret. Until...

"I know what you're doing, Mara. Just like a Jedi to set up for defense instead of taking the initiative. Again, very unbecoming of a Hand."

"Newsflash, Lady, I haven't gone by the Emperor's Hand title in over three decades."

"Your age is showing it."

Mara chuckled, "Hey, at least half of my body doesn't have a manufacturer's logo on it."

"Nice to see your wit before you die. You may or may not know that I can fire anything I want from this ship. All I have to do is think of it."

"I didn't know, but take your best shot."

Lumiya sniffed, "You don't take martyrdom well, Jade. So be it. It's been a pleasure, Hand. Ship...fire."

Mara held her breath for a few seconds to embrace what could come ejecting out of the Sith ship.

Nothing happened.

Lumiya repeated louder, "Ship...fire!"

_I cannot._

"What? Why?"

_The other is not the aggressor._

Mara laughed not just at the ship's reaction, but also at her correct assumption. "For a Sith ship it sure seems to be a mighty pacifist."

Lumiya reverted to scolding the ship. "Why can't you do as I say?"

_The other knows Darkness as well. She is not the enemy._

Mara quipped, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Lumiya said, "I don't understand," though it was uncertain whether she directed the statement at the ship, Mara, or to herself.

Mara supplied an answer. "This is not just any Sith ship, Lumiya. It may have been made by the Sith, but it was not used for their purposes." After Lumiya gave no reply, Mara tried another tactic to answer her. Mara addressed the ship aloud. "Ship, what is your purpose?"

_Once I fought. Now, I educate and protect._

"By educate, you mean train?"

_Correct. I teach apprentices to fight._

"Lumiya, don't you understand? You are in a Sith _training_ ship."

Lumiya spat out a question. "Ship, who are your apprentices?"

_You are._

"And Mara?"

_She is one as well._

"So you cannot harm her no matter what I demand of you?"

_Unless it is for protection, as before._

"Before what?"

Mara answered, "On Hesperidium, when I was attacking you, it was trying to protect. If I don't attack you, it won't hurt me.

"Sithspawn!" Lumiya cursed.

_I am sorry, but I have no spawn._

Mara covered her mouth to stifle a hard laugh.

Lumiya ignored the ship's remark and continued to question. "I have already been trained, as has Mara."

_You were trained by the artificial one._

Mara added, "That would be Vader. Funny how both teacher and student became half human."

Lumiya pleaded, "That is true, ship. But, how is that different from Mara's training?"

_She was taught stealth and assassination techniques with precision._

"So was I, ship," Lumiya defended.

_The other one was taught by a true Sith Lord._

Mara tried to add, "That would be Palpa–"

"Shut up! I know! Vader was also an excellent teacher, ship."

_He taught out of hate and aggression. The artificial one hated so deeply that his lessons were based on his reckless emotions__._

"How do you know all of this, ship. You were on Zoist all this time."

_I know from this one's offspring. The one who freed me._

_Ben_, Mara thought. He brought this mysterious ship out of its dormancy on the planet where the Sith had once congregated. Zoist.

Lumiya's voice started to contain the same confidence as before. "That is of no matter. The next Sith leader will rule without Vader's forgiveness."

"And who do you see in that position, Lumiya?," Mara interjected. "My nephew? You're manipulating him into something he's not."

"No! He's manipulating _himself_ into what he was destined to be."

Mara shot back, "An animal lover? That's the Jacen Solo I remember. It's true he has never been the same since his time with Vergere. He was once full of peace."

"Vergere's philosophy was not lost on myself and I had incorporated that into Jacen. He will use that knowledge when he is a true Sith."

"A true Sith who wants peace? That's a contradiction in terms."

"A common Jedi response, Mara. You forget to see all angles of the situation. Being a Jedi has made you weak."

"On the contrary, I believe it has opened my eyes."

"Yet, your focus is only on one now."

"Unless that focus is on my nephew trying to make my son into a Sith. _That_ will never happen."

"You misunderstand. Jacen will be a different Sith altogether. He only needs to make his sacrifice."

"A sacrifice?" Mara questioned.

Lumiya quoted, "_'He will immortalize his love.'_"

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

There was complete confusion in Lumiya's voice when she asked, "What is Irth?"

"Never mind. You're saying that Jacen has to make a sacrifice to immortalize his love and he becomes a Sith? Just like that? And all for the love of peace? I don't seem to remember that in the Sith doctrine."

"As I said, he will be a new Sith."

Mara was about to reply automatically, _Over my dead body_. Considering what had happened to her the first time and what she had been through since then, she thought the phrase was ill advised. Instead, she replied with, "In the words of another Luke I came to know recently, that is the biggest piece of crap I have ever heard."

The sound of a new comm channel alert came on and another voice entered into the mix.

"This sounds like a very interesting conversation, ladies. Mind if I join in?"

Mara froze. And remembered again. She was mistaken earlier. She hadn't asked Hapan Control about the whereabouts of their Queen. He was exiting the Hapan System not long after she spoke to Hapan Control. Before Mara could reply, Lumiya beat her to it.

"Hello, Jacen. It seems that somehow Mara knows too much. I have found your sacrifice. Kill her!"

Immediately, Mara shouted, "No Jacen! Don't listen to her! She's manipulating–"

Jacen fired.

Coming Soon: **An Alternate Escape**


	4. An Alternate Escape

**Part 3: An Alternate Escape**

The turbo laser from Jacen's Stealth X hit the forward shields of Mara's own Stealth with a violent force. Mara had already diverted power to the front shields in preparation of Lumiya's attack. It turned out that it worked anyway with Jacen's. The shield took damage and the Stealth X shook. Mara decided that she was not going to wait for Jacen's second attempt to shoot her down. She thrust the craft forward past Jacen to try and shake him. Neither of them could detect the other just by radar alone due to the nature of the their ships. The Stealths were not designed to battle each other. Incom had sacrificed protection for being invisible to scanners. Nevertheless, Mara could feel Jacen's presence in the Force. And she felt him come after her.

She spoke on the open channel, "You've taught him well, Lumiya."

No response.

"Lumiya," she called out. She felt through the Force and could not find her nor the Sith ship. At first, Mara thought Lumiya fled because she feared she would be in her and Jacen's crossfire. Then she realized that her disappearance was out of necessity. The Sith ship had already established that it was to protect it's trainees, namely she and Lumiya. If she had stayed, would the ship be forced to protect Mara from Jacen? It would be a question left unanswered because Lumiya was gone. Mara chuckled to herself as Jacen continued to pursue. Lumiya demonstrated a general tactic among the Emperor's Hand's training. Eliminate all unknown variables which could possibly give your enemy an advantage.

While Mara was being pursued, it was obvious which of the two pilots were more experienced. She was seeing first hand evidence that Han's piloting skills were passed down to his daughter where his son inherited his father's cockiness and never give up attitude. Mara went into complex twists and turns to shake Jacen off. Though it was clearly hard for him to follow, he did so with an alarming sense of dedication. As she led him on his chase, Mara tried reasoning.

"Looks like your Master left you."

Jacen answered, "She is not my Master."

"And here I thought all Sith came in twos."

"It's not the same Sith Order as you think."

"So you were bored with your command one day and decided to play Sith?"

"It sounds as if you're patronizing me, Aunt Mara."

"If you are planning to become a Sith then you lost the honor of calling me your aunt. Especially if you were going to involve my son."

"I'm not so sure about involving him anymore."

"You better be sure. I can feel your confusion, Jacen. You've been on this Dark path for a while now. I couldn't admit in seeing it before, but Luke could. It's not too late." Mara had flashes of memory when Luke would describe how he used the Force to try and bring his father back from the Dark Side. He said he injected a feeling of hope into his persuasion. Would that work with Jacen, she wondered. She tried anyway.

Jacen replied, "You don't understand, Mara. I am doing this to ensure peace for the future." He paused and said, "What I will become will be nothing like what my grandfather was. I will not need any sense of hope to be brought back as Luke did for him."

She silently cursed at herself but shouted, "Get out of my head! And are you sure peace for the future is your only reason for going to the Dark Side?"

"I never said I was going to the Dark Side. I _will_ become a Sith, however."

"The two go together like white on rice, Jacen. You knew this all of your life from Luke drilling it into you constantly."

"I plan to redefine what it means to become a Sith as you or my uncle know it."

"So, Luke and the thousands of Jedi before him are all wrong?"

"Not wrong. Misinformed. I want my family to know that there is no difference between Light and Dark."

A piece of data flashed into her memory just then. It had been something she had found out on her last trip out here a month and a half ago to her. "Which family do you mean, Jacen? The one who you tried to shoot down, or the one you arrested and proceeded to court-martial? Oh, wait, I know. You're referring to your new family on Hapes. How is your new daughter, Allana?"

The anger she felt from him was enough to cause pain in her head like a headache. In answer to her revelation, he started to fire his turbo lasers at her with no sense of pattern. She cursed at herself because she hadn't diverted power to the aft shields yet. As she made evasive maneuvers to avoid his random shots, her Stealth suddenly lunged forward and shook again before several alerts began to sound. She checked the damage report and one of his random shots hit the fuel cell regulator on the port side wing. She figured she had less than fifteen minutes before the pressure built up in the negative gravity of space and then break to lose propulsion quickly. After that she could lose the wing or worse. If the shot had hit inches to the left direct on the fuel cell she would have died right there and she wouldn't have known what hit her. Would she have gone back to Alabama? Or would she have used up her two chances?

She shook those thoughts out of her mind and quickly deduced that she had to land now. She checked the nav com for the nearest port to land...and she froze when she read its answer.

Kavan.

The place where she died.

There was no other choice. Hapes would take too long to reach.

First on the list was to lose her pursuer. She made a sharp turn to charge back at him in attack mode. He made his own evasive move, but she was so close that he couldn't fire back. Any direct hit at that range would damage his craft as well. He had no choice but to go past her. The point of her move was to hide from his scope by going behind him. By the time he turned around himself, she was already going port side to set a course for Kavan. She already knew he lost her for he went starboard. She knew he would not find her in the Stealth X.

Yet, he still could detect her in the Force. She tried to remember the technique that her son taught her on how to disappear within the Force the way Jacen could. That crash course was almost two months ago. Many things happened to her since then. She decided her priority at the moment was to land safely.

She remembered the last time when she approached the Kavan system. Her mission then was quite the opposite. That Mara would have baited Jacen to fight or at least track her easily. She had wanted him to follow her then. Only for the purpose of killing him before it was too late. She pondered after the fact at how she thought she could manage that alone. _Why was it up to only me to confront Jacen and murder him before he went to far? _If she had gone back in time before Palpatine was Chancellor, could she have defeated him alone? She had already failed in her attempt to do so with Jacen.

The viewscreen showed the yellow-ochre color of Kavan below her.

_Maybe I'm destined to die here. No! Not this time!_

The last time she was here, she chose to land in a remote area among the ruins and labyrinths. It was inside one of those labyrinths where she died the first time. Instead, she made coordinates to land nearer to civilization this time. Hympalia City. The largest community on Kavan. She set the landing cycle and she glanced at the transponder that showed where her knife was. Where her Ben was. Closer. Her Ben was coming. If she went into the labyrinths now, the fight may not last long enough for him to get here. She needed to buy some time. A few hours at the most. She had already defeated Time at its own game by crossing over galaxies eons apart within the space of a dream. She wished there was a way to compress time.

Mara found a location near an abandoned factory on top of a high ridge just on the outskirts of Hympalia City. She landed as soft as she could just as her fuel gauge read empty. She looked back at her descent from the atmosphere and a trail of white smoke followed her and was starting to dissipate into the air. She was on safe ground and Jacen was still searching for her. She could feel him trying to wedge his way into her mind to reveal her location. _Silly kid, don't you remember who I used to be?_

She now concentrated on what her son had taught her about disappearing into the Force. Ben said to find the atoms of the outside world and those of her body and find the edges that defined each. Once she found them, she blurred the edges so that there was no definition between herself and the outside world. Within moments she felt the comfortable ease that was brought on with merging into the Force. The trick, Ben mentioned, was to learn how to keep from disappearing altogether and maintain daily activities. She could imagine those who would try this method in the past would become so comfortable that they wouldn't want to let go of that feeling and end up physically in a coma. She reached a point where she stayed hidden in the Force but was able to function. She gathered all of her weapons and rations and put them in her bag.

Hympalia City could be seen below a few kilometers away. She started walking and had to brush her hair out of her face from the arid breeze. She noted. Her red gold hair.

She couldn't go down there as Mara Jade. That would bring about too many questions and too much attention. She thought she could disguise herself but there was no means to do so. Unless. She could try a Force image that would mask her true identity. She was never great at sustaining a false image the way Corran Horn could. It would be asking a lot of her Force abilities to hide inside the Force and project an image. She thought of an appropriate solution and had to laugh at the simple irony. She dove deeper into the Force to produce a false image of herself. Her hair became long and black and her features were less defined. She looked plain. Mousy.

Mary Jane Skyler was now walking on the desert towards Hympalia City. She reached the town in a good space of time that allowed Ben to get here that much quicker. Hympalia City was a quaint town with ancient stone buildings among larger durasteel structures. She quickly found a tapcaf which she entered and went straight to the bar. There were hardly any customers inside. The rough looking 'tender eyed her cautiously and took her drink order. First was a glass of water, then a Fogblaster. She remembered the last time she had alcohol was back on Earth drinking a Jack Daniels whiskey. That had been six weeks ago. She was due. She gulped the water and sipped the Fogblaster.

_Here I am now...hiding. I'm even hiding from inside the Force. For what? Fear of death?_

She wasn't afraid of death the first time she was on Kavan. She actually invited Jacen to catch her. She almost dared him. Well, he dared. And she lost. She hadn't known the outcome then.

_It's not my time yet. I have things to do. People to care for. When I die it will be inside of Luke's arms while he dies with me._

She chuckled at remembering something that Han Solo had said to her before her wedding. If the Smuggler Han ever met the Married Han, the Smuggler would laugh his ass off. What would the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade think of the Mara Jade Skywalker now sitting in a bar hiding her identity within herself. It was ironic that she had become Mary Jane Skyler on the outside. Wasn't this what Mary wanted while she was in her coma? To hide from everyone? To hide from Life. Hiding from herself. She could imagine the Emperor's Hand Mara saying to her now, "You've gone soft on us, babe."

She was interrupted by a man sitting at the bar with her. She hadn't noticed him earlier when she surveyed the layout on instinct. To say he was scruffy looking was being kind. His hair was a mess and had very little amount of teeth. For an amusing second, she thought she was back in Mobile, Alabama. He approached her and she was greeted with whiskey-laced breath.

"Hey there, little lady."

"This little lady wants to be left alone."

"Oh, I thinks you need help."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Ah, what I can help thee to thou shalt not miss."

She chuckled. "You sound like someone I knew in a dream."

"In a dream, yes. Who is this one? A goddess?"

"Not quite. It's no one you'd know. Yet. You will someday. She'll greet you at the end and take you on your next journey."

The man laughed but it sounded different. It was too high-pitched for a man. Almost girlish. Mara looked over at the man and watched his dusty shirt change into a thin black tank top. His dirty brown slacks became a pair of sleek black pants. His skin was now pale white and his grey speckled hair sprouted into a thick mane of ebony curls. He was no longer male.

Sitting at the bar in the man's place was Didi.

Also known to many as Death.

Didi chimed in her usual cheerful manner, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Mara leaned over to her and whispered, "Didi! What are you doing here?"

Didi put her hands on her hips and stated, "Honey, we need to talk."

**Coming Soon: Death Don't Have No Mercy**


	5. Death Don't Have No Mercy

**Part 4: Death Don't Have No Mercy**

Mara sat back on the bar bench staring at the pale-skinned and black-dressed young woman. She was the human personification of Death. The last time Death came to visit her was for the purpose of shedding light on Mara and Mary's situation. There was nothing to show her now. There was only one reason that Mara could think of why Death came to visit her this time.

_That's it. Game over. I'm not supposed to be here. I don't belong in this time. I'm not supposed to be anywhere. Alive._

Didi spoke quickly, "Now before you fly off the handle, I didn't come here for your last visit. Yet. You can breathe now. Although, even if I was here on official business you'd find a way out of it."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was bounced back into my galaxy this way."

"But, it's what you wanted. Right? C'mon, at least admit that you duped me twice in a lifetime. Not many can say that, dearie."

Mara lowered her voice, "Quiet. We have to find a place to talk."

"What's wrong with here?"

"Talking about Death and alternate universes in front of people tend to make people think you're mad."

"Not if they don't hear what we're really saying. Look." Didi glanced at the wide mirror across the bar from them. Showing in the reflection was Mary fending off the advances of the dirty drunk next to her. Didi supplied with, "Remember, we're in disguise. And I must say you do a very good Mary Jane Skyler." She sighed. "Now, you say it's not your fault that you're here. It is partly your fault."

"Wait a kriffing minute. You said after I solve Mary's problem that I could return to my world."

"Yes, but not as you are now and not in this time."

"You know, I almost missed your evasive answers."

"Let me be blunt, then. You weren't supposed to come back alive and on this plane of existence. Somehow you crossed over outside of my realm and into one of those numerous planes."

"Oh, of course, that's _exactly_ how I planned it. I got here through Mary's dream. How was I to control where I went through that?"

"You couldn't. But, you did divert it."

"What? Explain."

Didi quoted, "'Remember to remember the blade'. You kept drilling that into your mind so much that you believed it. And, eureka, here you are inside of a reality where Ben did _not_ forget your blade."

"So...I'm back in this time and alive because my subconscious willed it?"

"Partly. Though, I believe there is another force at work, pun _intended_. At first, I thought it was my brother Destiny's handiwork. I went to his realm and he said that you have been allowed to cross the fabric of Time and placed into this parallel. You somehow managed to choose where."

"What could have helped me do this?"

"What...or who."

"Someone inside the Force is behind this? Who?"

"Your guess would be as good as mine. It's all very obscure. Though, my brother did say something about it. He said it was all relative."

"That's it?"

"Honey, if you think I'm evasive, come over to our family picnic sometime. The Endless family cookout. You'll be more confused than you ever thought possible. And that's without my little sis, Delirium."

"In other words, not much to go on."

"That's the risk of dealing with your galaxy. We have to deal with that pesky Force of yours. It's a Force to be reckoned with, lemme tell ya."

Mara gave a slight smirk and reflected, "So...I actually had a hand in cheating you."

Didi frowned. "You didn't cheat me. That's impossible for non-immortals. You _did_ find a loophole. Whether it was conscious or not, you still did not cheat me. Everyone will get that last visit from me. Even you, Mara Jade. You merely delayed my official visit to you. Again. Don't take this the wrong way when I say, there won't be a third time."

"I guess I'm really changing things as I go along now, huh?"

"No more than usual. My brother just has to find the books that have the choices you're making now. He's had a tough time keeping up with your new choices. He needs a challenge for once."

"I knew I could challenge Destiny someday." Mara paused as she took a long sip of her Fogblaster. "But, look at the challenge I gave myself. When I was the Hand, I would have never allowed the target to gain the upper hand. I wouldn't be hiding from my nephew. I'm running away from a problem. That's not like me."

"Maybe you're not so much as running _from_ than running _to_."

"Running to what?"

"Your purpose."

"That's what I told Mary."

"And it worked. Maybe you should start taking your own advice."

"Maybe I'm afraid things will happen the same way again."

Didi let a pause in and replied, "There's nothing wrong with being afraid, Mara."

Mara scoffed, "You don't know much about the Force, then. Fear, anger, aggression all lead to the Dark Side. Yet, those aspects make up my entire nature. How is it that _I'm_ not the one becoming a Sith? I was even trained by one."

"Belief," Didi said simply. "You don't _believe_ that you will become a member of the Sith Order. It was my understanding that your father-in-law had been presented with the same conflict within himself. And he chose." Didi chuckled, "Do you know what Anakin Skywalker said to me when I visited him? He said, 'Took you long enough.' He made a rather interesting request. He said he wanted to be who he was on his next journey, not who he became. Jacen is faced with that choice now. He wants the opposite. He wants to be who he thinks he can become, not who he was. He _believes_ he can achieve it. No matter what the cost." Didi gave another pause and cheered, "Now, who doesn't know about your Force?"

"Ok, you know it. I'm not afraid of Jacen, or what he thinks he can become." Mara looked straight into Death's black eyes and stared at the swirl symbol under her right eye. Mara then admitted, "I'm afraid of you."

"Congratulations! You are the now twenty trillionth customer who's said that to me. Most people are afraid of the unknown, just because it's the unknown. You are like many people who I greet in your situation, Mara. They don't fear me, they fear for their loved ones they have to leave behind."

"So, what do I do about it?"

"You cherish it. Your fear is part of you, just like your anger and aggression. What sets people apart are their choices. The Emperor's Hand Mara would have made a different choice than yours today. You did what you _believed_ was the correct path."

"How do I set Jacen back on the correct path?"

"The problem with that question is that you don't know it's the wrong path."

Mara looked up from her Fogblaster at Didi incredulously, "You're saying I should allow Jacen to become a Sith and let him reek havoc on the galaxy? I already allowed one Sith Lord to do his will and he was my boss."

"It's not always your responsibility alone, Mara."

Mara mocked looking over at Didi up and down and said, "Funny, you don't look like a blonde blue-eyed farmer from Tatooine, but you sure sound like one."

"Maybe you should listen. You already have today by inviting those who can help you." Didi paused and said, "Everyone dies alone, Mara, but they don't have to _live_ alone." She glanced at the entrance to the tapcaf and announced, "And that concludes the Ask Death Q&A session for today. Don't look now but someone of your interest just came in."

Mara glanced at the reflection in the mirror and saw the figure standing inside the doorway deep in search mode.

"Sithspawn! He found me."

"Correction: he's going to find Mary Jane Skyler."

"He still sees Mary on the outside? And I'm still hidden in the Force."

"Exactamente!"

"How do I keep hidden?"

"Easy. Regress back to your Hand days and act the part."

**Coming Soon: Part 5 - From A Different Point of View**


	6. From A Different Point of View

**Part 5: From A Different Point of View**

Jacen Solo marched into the tapcaf with a certain determination. As he strode past the few customers inside, he scanned their faces to memorize them and checking them off one by one. As he came closer to the bar, Mara slowly unhooked her lightsaber from her belt and obscurely placed it in her bag on the ground at her feet. She was still hidden inside of the Force. It was amazing and scary to her at how much easier that method had become. Holding up the guise of Mary Jane Skyler, however, took more effort.

Still sitting next to her was Didi–Death–her usual pale skin and black clothing was gone. In their place were the dirty rags of the drunk Didi had disguised herself as. The "drunk" attempted one more try at "Mary". That was all the 'tender would put up with. He came over at once and scolded.

"That's it. You've been haggling this poor woman since she came in. She doesn't want to be bothered. Or didn't you get that clue the first ten times she said no? You've had enough Corellian Ale in you to knock down a gundark. So, I'm telling you kindly–leave!"

The drunk, Didi, stumbled off the bench and slurred, "A thoushand pardonsh, shir." He managed to walk away to head towards the exit when he turned and addressed the 'tender, "Hey, your name is Mortimé, right?"

The 'tender reeled back in extreme suspicion and asked with squinted eyes, "How do you know my name?"

The drunk smiled and calmly replied, "I know. Be seeing you soon, Mortimé. Like next week." He looked at "Mary". "Take care there, miss. I'll see you too. Someday." He turned and walked past Jacen, who paid him no mind. The drunk said in passing to him, "Hey there, killer."

The drunk left the building and Jacen continued his mission. He approached the bar and the 'tender asked him for his drink order. Mara could hear him subside the request and proceed to ask about a certain someone he was looking for. Jacen described Mara to the 'tender but Mortimé wouldn't commit to give any information.

_You naive boy. There is no 'tender in the galaxy who would be willing to give information without a hefty price tag. _

After much coaxing, and the fact that if he didn't order a drink he would have to leave, Jacen ordered an Ilusian wine. He received his drink and sat at an angle of the bar bench that would give him full view of the entrance. He spotted her looking at him, and for a second, she thought he made her. She could feel his determination that gave him less concentration to ponder who she really was. He hadn't even reached into the Force to check for anyone with Force potential. _Oh, Jacen, showing your biased nature. What happened to you?_

She made the first move, acting like a lonely single woman scouting for possible male partners. She started speaking in the dialect of the person whom she was emulating.

"Hey, honey, what'cha up to?"

"I'm searching for someone, miss."

_Miss. He still can't see me. Hah! How's that for revenge for me falling for a Force image._

"Well, who ya lookin' for? Maybe I can help. Hympalia City ain't no huge place."

"I can see that. I'm sorry, but where are you from? I can't place your accent."

"Why, it's my own. If you must know, I'm originally from Coruscant. Those Vong critters forced my family out and we ended up here."

"And yet, you escaped Vong imprisonment or worse."

She leaned into him and whispered, "My daddy was an Imperial operative back in the day."

"What day?"

"Why, the Empire, of course, silly."

"Where's your family now?"

"Oh, they've all gone to a better place. Just lil ol' me now." She took a sloppy gulp of her Fogblaster. "By the way, my name's Mary."

"Chief of State Jacen Solo. A pleasure. So, you haven't seen who I'm looking for either?"

"Can't say I have. Who is she?"

"If you must know, she is my Aunt."

"Uh huh. And you're looking for her in a remote tapcaf here on Kavan?"

Jacen replied, "Her craft was damaged and she abandoned it on top of the ridge near that old factory. I caught up with it and she disappeared."

"If she was a close relative you'd be able to get her on a comlink. Right?"

"Excuse me, what was that last word? Rat?"

"Right."

"Right. Yes...well, her comlink was damaged too."

"Her comlink was damaged," she repeated. "Lemme get this straight. Your Aunt's ship malfunctions. She lands at the abandoned factory, where it's just outside of the comm array to contact any help from Hympalia Control. Instead of waiting for her nephew to help her, she wanders off a few kilos to Hympalia City. Sounds like she don't want to be found."

"You have no idea."

"She a few rolls short of a ronto dinner?"

Jacen actually chuckled. "I was going to say eccentric, but that works too."

"Eccentric. That means she's crazy with a lot of credits." She took another gulp of her drink and flat out stated, "So, you're actually chasing her, huh?"

"I see you don't miss much."

"I have my daddy's eye for detail. So, what'd she do? Forget your Life Day present?"

"That is none of your business."

"Oh, no sir. You came in here and involved us by askin' about her. Us Hympalia folk like to know what our visitors are up to. Ain't that right, Mort?"

Mara purposely timed the question when Mortimé was too busy filling several ales to answer her. She shrugged and said, "Eh, he's busy." Jacen shifted in his bench as he nursed his wine. She took that moment to really put him on the spot.

"So, what's it like bein' a Jedi?"

Jacen snapped, "How did you know I was a Jedi?"

"Your saber hooked to your belt is showin'. And just look at how you're dressed. You look like the second coming of Vader. Hey, wait a minute...you're that GAG officer who broke into all those homes on Coruscant against their will to find Corellians."

"It was for the greater good."

She retorted, "Whose good was it greater for? And ain't your daddy Han Solo? He's Corellian. If that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black..."

Jacen's voice was on edge now. "Yes, he's Corellian. That doesn't change the fact that he's also a fugitive."

"Ah, duty before family is it? My daddy was in an organization that had that unofficial motto. It was called the Empire. Maybe you've heard of it."

"I don't like your tone, Mary."

"Oh no, I have a different opinion than yours. You gotta kill me now, right?" She gave a heavy sigh and reflected, "Same old threats of violence. Just like Palpatine."

"Palpatine was a madman."

"And you ain't?"

Jacen frowned. "Some of my family think so." He gulped his wine to finish it.

"Family, huh? You got any children?"

"One. A daughter. Allana. She lives on Hapes."

"Ain't that sweet. You got a holo?"

As he reached inside his black cloak, he answered, "Always keep it with me." He revealed a holo and set it on the bar top. She glanced at it and saw little Allana. Mara had seen her before, but that was when she only knew her as Tenel Ka's daughter. Now that she knew her full parentage, she could see the resemblance in her face with her father. The hair's structure was all Tenel Ka, but the color was Skywalker blonde. _How can he do this to this little girl? _As if in answer, she looked over at Jacen's expression. She was on the verge of tears because she had seen that look of fatherly love on Luke when Ben was born.

"Aw, she's cute. You taking care of her?"

"Whenever I can." He removed the holo and returned it to his cloak pocket.

"Whenever you can? Spoken like a dysfunctional father. What, you see her on the weekends?"

"Again, not that it's any of your business, but I do try to see her when my time permits. The Chief of State position tends to take up much of my time."

Mara noted the sadness in his voice being the same as Leia's when she was Chief of State. That certainly did not excuse Jacen for his actions or his delusional dream that he will be Sith to save his family. Though, the sadness and the love he showed for his daughter gave her a different perspective. Jacen, like his grandfather, was being manipulated into becoming a Sith by making him believe he can save his family. Like Death said, Jacen _believes_. Past experiences had shown her that someone who believes that hard is difficult to dissuade. Why had Lumiya choose Jacen? Simple. She used his time with the Yuuzahn Vong and Vergere for five years against him. Jacen had always had an alternate view of the Force. He had believed in his philosophy so deeply that he shunned using the Force for a time. _Just like Ben had. _To what end did Lumiya mean to accomplish was unknown. Was it petty revenge for Luke shooting her down and turning her into a half-human decades ago? Mara mentally shrugged but was determined. _I will find out._

Not today.

Mara had never sustained a Force image for as long as she had up until then. It was taking its toll on her psyche. She needed to end this conversation now.

"Well, hun, I'll get out of your hair. Just do yourself a favor and remember this. There is no greater purpose than living for your family." She climbed off the bar bench and picked up her bag before she laid a few credits on the bar top. "I'll see ya, Jacen Solo."

Once she was back outside, she quickly found a vacant alley which led to an area that looked like an altar that was getting a renovation. Construction equipment and droids were lying dormant in various spots. The area was deserted, which meant either the employees were off that day or they were taking an extended lunch period. There were slabs of stone that acted as seats before the altar and she chose one to sit and rest. She let go of Mary Jane Skyler's image through the Force, but she still stayed hidden inside of it. Relief flooded her mind as the strain of keeping up the Force image started melting away. She could relax.

Not for long.

"There you are," Jacen Solo announced.

She immediately recalled the image of Mary.

"Don't bother...Aunt Mara."

**Coming Soon: Part 6: Too Many Battles**


	7. Too Many Battles

**Part 6: Too Many Battles**

The two of them stared at each other in anticipation of each other's sudden action. Jacen's right hand was poised just above his lightsaber on his belt under his black cape. Mara's saber was still inside her bag which she kept close by. She had an idea that would make her use the weapon in her mind first.

She asked him, "What tipped you off?"

Instead of speaking his reply, he flipped a small piece of metal which tinged when he threw it at her. She caught it and saw that it was the credit that she paid her drink with. An old New Republic credit. _Sithspawn!_

Jacen's voice turned cocky. "As far as I know, no woman from Kavan would be in possession of a credit that was minted a decade ago in the Core systems. Interesting accent you had. Was that one of your characters from your Hand days?"

"No, I modeled her after a friend of mine I made recently. Did you just take this from the bar?"

"I paid him in Hapan credits. With a large tip."

"How generous of you," her sarcasm was at its maximum. "So, what now?"

"You have become a liability, Mara. You know about Allana."

"And why is that a secret? Oh, yeah, because it would be an embarrassment to both the Galactic Alliance and the Hapan court."

"Tenel Ka could lose her status as Queen Mother."

"And you would lose all credibility as the GAG leader. Guess you should've thought of that before you hooked up with her."

"Perhaps. It doesn't change the fact that there is too much at stake."

"To do what, Jacen? Rule the galaxy? You keep saying you're not like Palpatine, but that's exactly what he set out to do when he became a Sith Lord. The difference is he had ten times more planning than you have."

"He made mistakes. As did Vader. It's the reason they're both dead."

"History lesson, Jacen. Vader _is_ the reason Palpatine's dead. If he hadn't have acted then, Luke would have died in front of him and the galaxy would still be under the Emperor's rule of terror."

Jacen said smugly, "You would still be the Emperor's Hand."

The remark was meant to be demeaning with the scorn he put behind his words. Mara chose another way to reply. "Yes, I would have. My next mission at that point would have been to eliminate your parents. And I would have succeeded." Though she put enough confidence in her voice, she still shuddered inwardly at the notion that in the millions of alternate planes of existence that Didi had mentioned, there was one where the situation she just described would be reality.

Jacen sighed. "Maybe back then you would have. In today's generation you are an anachronism. You've outlasted your usefulness."

"Is that reason enough to kill me?"

Jacen shouted back, "You came here to kill me!"

Mara grinned. "The thought had occurred to me at one time. Then I had a rather long epiphany."

Jacen reached for his lightsaber and unhooked it off his belt. "I had one too. The more I thought about it, the more I see that Lumiya was correct. You are the perfect sacrifice. So, I would defend myself if I were you."

"Why should I? If I start fighting you, then you would be defending yourself. That doesn't exactly follow any definition of sacrifice that I know of."

Jacen did not reply as he started circling around her in a defensive stance as if she were to attack at any moment. Little did he know, that wasn't Mara's initial plan. After a few minutes of him circling her as she just glared at him, he cried, "Why won't you defend yourself?"

"Because that is what you _need_ me to do. If I am to be your ticket so you can become a Sith Lord, I am _not_ going to make it that easy for you."

"That is very unwise, Mara. This could be so much easier if you just give in. You've done some great things in your life. You've had a rough time, I know. Perhaps it's time for you to let go."

"Stop that right now, Jacen Solo. I've watched you grow up. We've trained together. Hell, we even fought a war together. Is all of that worth throwing away so that you can become Sith?"

Jacen hesitated for a hair of a second and admitted, "Yes."

"Then I feel sorry for you. If you do this, you will shame the Solo name for generations to come. Your parents will never forgive you, if they haven't already after you shot at them. Not to mention your twin sister who you brought up on treason charges. What is your daughter going to say to her Daddy Sith?" She paused for effect and asked, "What would Vergere say?"

Jacen snapped, "This has nothing to do with Vergere! Other than the fact that she taught me a different way to look at the Force. This _is_ the only way to bring peace, Mara. The galaxy is in shambles now. It is the only way to gain control. Yes, the cost is great. It has to be if the galaxy wants order."

She allowed him to ramble in hopes he could hear himself speak and listen to the nonsense he was spewing. It didn't work. He was as determined to bring his cause to reality as she was as the Hand in focusing on missions. In that way, she and Jacen were similar. They both believed hard that they would succeed. Her pacifist move had worked only one other time with another who almost became Sith.

Jacen caught her remembrance. "I am not Kyle Katarn, Mara. I will not simply lay down arms just because you won't fight me."

She cursed silently at allowing him to hear her thoughts. She went with the argument. "I don't see how Kyle was any different. He immersed himself in the Valley of the Jedi and gained Dark Force power."

"The Valley's power is artificial. It only lasts for so long."

"It still let him see the Dark Side. It lured him, just like Lumiya is luring you. I stopped him. I forced him to act against his friend so he could become Sith. And I did it by not fighting him."

Jacen chuckled. "Congratulations on adopting your husband's philosophy."

"This was years before I ever considered Skywalker a friend. Kyle was partly involved in my own training and I owed him that. I gave him the choice of his friend or the Sith. He chose. Anakin Skywalker was told he could save his wife from harm if he became Sith. And he chose. Now, here you are being told that a sacrifice is needed for you to become Sith. If I am to be that sacrifice, then choose, Jacen Solo."

By this time, Jacen had stopped circling and came to rest about a meter before her. He lowered his blade and his head. He took several moments to contemplate his thoughts and then he finally stated casually, "Ok."

Mara was anticipating his Force leap at her and she ducked under his swinging blade and rolled to her left where her bag was. She called her lightsaber to her right hand with the Force and ignited it as she flipped into a defensive stance of her own. "All right...Plan B," she quipped.

Jacen swivelled on his feet to face her with his blade at the ready. She did the same. Jacen began a quick series of thrusts that Mara parried easily. She eased their direction towards a large crane-droid sitting dormant next to a scaffolding. When she found her chance, she thrust at Jacen's weak left side but he parried it just in time. He actually turned his parry into an attack back at her. She also parried in time and her momentum pushed her back into the open construction area. Again, the two were facing each other anticipating each other's move.

She circled around him so that the crane-droid would be behind her. It was time to put the scaffolding to good use. When the crane was directly behind her, she did a Force leap backwards and landed softly on the main body of the crane. The look on his face told her he saw an advantage over her and she soon found out what it was. He used the Force to swing the huge crane arm in her direction. It was too much bulky permasteel to simply jump over. When she tried to duck under it, she lost her balance and fell off the crane sideways into the scaffolding. She managed to avoid hitting the flexicrete blocks that made up the scaffolding and she landed on her side using the Force as a cushion. She could still feel his elation at her struggle to get up. She then heard a vibration above her and she saw that pieces of the flexicrete were breaking apart and falling toward her. She quickly rolled into the main area and within seconds the flexicrete slab landed in a dusty crash in the same spot where she had just been.

She got herself up and was once again poised for his next attack. "You're not bad...for a Solo."

He replied proudly, "I'm also part Skywalker. You, on the other hand, are a Skywalker in name only."

She emphatically stated, "You forget...I'm _all_ Jade." She immediately charged at him for which he was prepared to meet her frontal attack. Except that was not her intended target. Instead, she performed a vertical leap over top of him and managed a twist in mid-air that would make a professional dancer jealous. As she went over top of him, she struck a feint at his head in which he prepared to meet. She retracted the blade from his head and his swing met air. Once she was back on ground again on his opposite side, she made a downward arc at his backside and it caught half of his black cape. It was sliced in half. His next mistake came when he pivoted his right foot to her side which met with the end of her blade's arc. It burned a tear in his shin. He yelped in pain and dropped his lightsaber, but he didn't fall to the ground. She then aimed the tip of her lightsaber directly at him.

He stood before her erect on his bad shin as if there was no injury. He called his lightsaber to his hand and said, "You forget that I embrace pain." He reverted back to duel mode and was ready once again. "You know you cannot defeat me."

"That won't stop me from trying."

He immediately went into a series of hard thrusts at such a quickened pace that Mara was barely able to parry. In her youth she would have owned Jacen's attacks. At six decades old, keeping up with him was becoming problematic. She tried to react to a riposte from him that she foresaw going to her right. It wasn't until she had shifted her body to block him when she realized he stopped in mid-swing and reversed direction to catch her left side. Her left arm was in the blade's path and it caught her wrist...and severed it.

The pain was immense and she screamed as she dropped her lightsaber before she fell to the ground. She grasped her left arm which was now missing a hand. She had not gone through unspeakable torture as Jacen had during his extended time with the Yuuzahn Vong. The pain was too much for her and even comfort in the Force could not subside it. Her cries echoed in the vast vacant construction area.

_This is it. Again. I must be destined to die here on Kavan._ She remembered Death's words that haunted her. _There won't be a third time._

She continued to scream. That was Jacen's cue to begin his spiel. It sounded strangely familiar to her.

"I'm sorry, Mara. Had to be you. Thought it would be Ben. Now, I see that it's you. _I will immortalize his love._"

"What...in the kriff...are you...talking about?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"The prophecy. It's my destiny to become Sith and bring order and justice. I have to kill you to do it. You're going to save so many people, Mara. This is not a waste. That is the price–"

"Oh, shut up! I've heard all of this before from you. It's time you get some new material. I've heard Palpatine talk like that." She strained to stand up yet still clutching her injured arm. Since the wound was cauterized by lightsaber there was hardly any blood that escaped. She stood in front of Jacen. "Let me tell you now that you are _no_ Palpatine."

Jacen started to look confused. "What do you mean you've heard me before. This is the first time I've confronted you."

Mara slowly built up a small bout of laughter underneath her pain. She considered. _Why not make him more confused than he is? _She opened up to memories of what she experienced during her last month and a half. Mobile, Alabama. Mary Jane Skyler being inside her mind while Mara took over her body. Mara driving Mary's black Mustang. The visit to Evergreen Stables to watch the horses run wild. Her ability to use the Force through Mary to slow down a bullet shot at her by the drug lord Carlos.

After those images, she projected in her mind the scenes from Jacen's first time he killed her. She replayed the scene of the labyrinths not far from where they were now. She replayed the fight between them with her firing her blaster at him while he was trapped, yet blocked the shot anyway. The scene of them in a close grip of each other, as if they were bullies on a schoolyard. She showed the small Force image he formed to distract her enough to thrust the poison dart into her thigh. And finally, his sadistic grin as he watched his Aunt Mara slowly fade away and die just before she said her last words. _You think...you've won. But Luke will crush you...and I refuse...to let you...destroy the future...for my Ben._

She knew he would be watching the images she presented him inside her mind. The evidence was his look of utter confusion. That was all the satisfaction she needed. She began to give him an explanation, but not a full one. "We've done this before, Jacen. You managed to kill me."

"No. That was a vision."

"Wrong. It actually happened. My guess is that reality is still playing out. Though it's without me. Because of you."

"That's not possible. I have never seen that place in your mind. Where _were_ you?"

She shrugged her shoulder which brought on a fresh dose of pain in her arm and she tried to say casually, "In a galaxy far away."

Jacen's concern turned into a scowl. "It doesn't matter. Real or not, I will kill you. I will become Sith. Your death will allow me to do that."

Suddenly, something lifted him upwards and he was catapulted into the air and forced backward into the crushed scaffolding.

In that instant, she felt it. She turned to where she had entered the construction site to see the red-haired form of her son standing there calmly. Ben Skywalker announced, "Guess again, Sithboy!"

**Coming Soon: Part 7 - All In The Family**


	8. All In The Family

**Part 7: All In The Family**

As Ben made a beeline towards his mother, Jacen rose from the crumpled flexiplast and struggled to stand.

He called out to Ben before he reached Mara and sneered, "So...the infamous son returns. How are you doing, killer?"

Ben ignored him and glanced at his mother and uttered, "Are you all right?"

She whispered back, "I'll be fine." She gestured toward Jacen. "Go kick his ass."

"I don't know if I can."

Jacen injected himself into the conversation. "That's right, son. You've already seen that I defeated your mother."

Mara spat out, "You didn't defeat me. You got a lucky cut."

Ben rolled his eyes and sighed, "Whatever, mom."

Jacen stirred the pot again. "This could have gone so differently, Ben. You could have realized our potential. Your mother's sacrifice would have allowed me to ascend. And you could have been a part of it."

Ben stood before his cousin a few meters away. "You know, there is something that I've wanted to say to you that I should have said a long time ago. Shut the kriff up! I want no part in your plans. You have had a twisted view of peace ever since Lumiya came on the scene." There was a flutter of shock from Jacen that he couldn't hide. "Yeah, I know about you and Lumiya. I overheard you two speak on the Anakin." Ben cried out almost to himself, "Why couldn't I see through that?"

Jacen replied, "You were too focused on your sense of duty to realize your true nature."

Ben retracted, "_Your_ true nature, not mine, Jacen." Ben shook his head. "Jacen. Do you even deserve to own that name anymore? You're certainly not the Jacen I remember."

"We remember by our own perception. You never perceived me to be the bad guy. I'm still not. I am still the Jacen you remember."

"Are you sure? The Jacen I remember would have never tried to shoot his own parents down. Oh, hey, how about the time you banished your own sister from doing what she loves the most. Face it, Jacen, you played us. And all for your own benefit. Yours and Lumiya's. We were all blind to your real purpose, just like the Jedi of the Old Republic was blind to Palpatine's." There was a slight pause and when he noticed Jacen raise an eyebrow, Ben stated, "Yes, I've read a history book."

"Then you should remember that Palpatine wanted total control of the universe for his own enjoyment and power. My reign wouldn't be like that."

Ben cried out, "Listen to yourself! The fact that you called it your 'reign' says that it _will_ be like Palpatine's. It means you alone would have total control. That's not peace, that's a dictatorship. And while we're exposing the truth here, there's something I have to know. You killed Nelani, didn't you?"

Jacen allowed a beat and replied, "Her death was necessary. You must believe me, Ben–"

"No! I don't think I will ever believe anything else that you ever say again. You made me believe Nelani's death was caused by another by giving me Force illusions. Was that your plan after you murdered my mother? Kill her and force us to believe it was Lumiya. Or Alema Rar?"

"Your heart would have blinded you. The Skywalker in you has too much compassion."

Ben quickly shot back, "But the Jade in me gives me strength to filter the truth. Did you think I'd be that stupid to not figure it out?"

Jacen sighed. "Are you going to keep boring me with talk or are we fighting?"

"I already told you that I'm not fighting you."

"Adopting your parents' philosophy, I see."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Ben continued his tirade over Jacen. Yet, underneath his words, and within the hidden Force, he sent an image to his mother. The crane. She caught the image but didn't focus on it or even look at it. She wanted to make sure Jacen hadn't caught it as well. She couldn't tell anyway as Jacen was so well hidden inside the Force that she couldn't tell where the air around him ended and his body started. Ben continued to berate Jacen, something her nephew should have received months ago.

There was another image secretly sent to her about the crane. He showed her the four thick metal pillars that held the crane's base. Pinch those pillars and the crane would crash down. And because Jacen moved the crane to force her off the top of it, it was angled toward where Jacen was standing at the moment. Mara still couldn't tell if Jacen knew. If he did, he was so full of ego that he would have been gloating by now. Instead, he was too busy trying to convince her son that killing his mother would save the galaxy.

Ben commented, "Now let me get this straight. You were shown an ancient tassel that was said to be Sith and you interpreted 'immortalize his love' to mean kill my mother and immortalize my love for her?" Ben took a reflective pause. "That's kinda stretching it, don't you think?"

Jacen replied as if he were apologizing. "It was the only way that fit. I hadn't thought of it until Lumiya gave me the hint."

Ben sniffed, "Lumiya again. You will listen to a former girlfriend-turned-enemy of my father's over someone in your own family. I can interpret that tassel another way. If you go through with this, you will have lost every member of your family, including me. That is immortalizing your love for us. But, I will tell you this. If you become Sith, it will be my duty as a _Jedi_, not a GAG officer, to destroy you."

"If that is your true destiny. You would not be the sacrifice I need, however."

"No. The sacrifice is not Mara Jade, either. She is nothing to you. The sacrifice is your family." Ben waited a beat to add, "That includes your daughter."

Jacen suddenly shouted, "You know nothing about her!"

Ben shrugged, "True. But, if she's anything like the Jacen I knew, then she can tell the difference between light and dark."

"And I keep telling you there is no division of light and dark in the Force. There is only the Force."

Ben sighed. "You're too good at convincing yourself. You were convinced that killing my mom would help save the galaxy. What you don't realize is that there are other options to bringing peace in the galaxy. Becoming a Sith Lord has never been a good option in the past."

"I intend to rewrite history."

"Until history repeats itself again."

Jacen smirked. "You have a strange mix of your father's optimism and your mothers pessimism."

Ben looked over at his weakening mother and shrugged. "What can I say? I'm Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker's son."

Suddenly, Jacen's lightsaber came to life. "And so you will die together as mother and son."

Mara stuttered from her weakening state on the ground, "You...can't. Luke knows. He is...on the way."

Jacen nodded. "What better way to greet him as the murderer of his family. Maybe then he will realize his passive nature is not what this galaxy needs right now."

"Now," Ben repeated softly.

Jacen lowered his brow in confusion. "Yes, now."

Ben turned quick to his mother and yelled, "Now!"

Before Jacen could react, Mara and Ben focused on the four metal pillars that held up the crane and used the Force to crush them all simultaneously. Immediately, the crane teetered and the front weight started to arc towards the ground. The metal whined and creaked as it lost it's mooring and the crane came hurling down. Right where Jacen was standing.

Jacen saw their plan and reacted. It was too late. The last image of Jacen Solo they witnessed was his feeble attempt to jump backwards to avoid the monstrous crane. The sound of metal and flexiplast being crushed at such a great impact was deafening. Debris and dust flew in every direction. Ben quickly grabbed his mother who was still in pain on the ground as the debris scattered around them in a random pattern. It brought Mara more pain to her wound, but she figured it was worth not being crushed to death.

The scaffolding that had been constructed was destroyed, as well as the rest of the structure that was being renovated. The sounds of crunching metal and filtering debris were starting to end at wide intervals. Before them was a mess of destruction. And then silence.

Finally, Mara questioned, "Is he...?"

Ben replied, "I don't know. I can't sense him, but that doesn't mean anything. I could never tell the difference if he was hiding in the Force or dead."

"Neither can I. The best case scenario...is that he's unconscious."

Ben quipped, "Can't see who that is best for."

Mara tried a weak smile. "Why, Ben...showing ill will...of your former Master?"

"And trying to unlearn his lessons at the same time. I should have seen it before now. Why did I let him make me kill?"

Mara struggled to speak. "Because...he made you believe...that you were obligated to your duty as a GAG officer. He manipulated you...as much as Lumiya did to him. Don't feel bad, son. I didn't see it either. None of us did."

"Dad did."

"Yes, well, that's why he's the...Grand...Jedi Master." She coughed several times.

"Don't talk. Can you move?"

"Yes. Not going to be winning...any races anytime soon, but...I can manage. I am...a little cold."

Ben shook his head in regret. "You're in shock from the injury."

"How do you know?"

"Mom, you are feeling cold on a desert planet."

"That could be a reason." She started to lift herself up and he helped her by her good arm to her feet. She looked over at the crane wreckage and said, "My bag. It has my stuff in it. And my lightsaber is around here somewhere."

Ben walked a few paces around the debris and within seconds he bent down to pick up something. It was her lightsaber and it was intact. He raised it in the air. "That was too easy. Where was your bag?"

"Over by the bench which is no longer there."

Ben walked closer to the crushed crane and spotted something. "Here it is." He shifted some of the excess flexiplast off and lifted the bag. And then he froze. Instant sorrow entered his mind and Mara felt it.

"What is it? Is it _him_?" She slowly struggled to move closer to him, her one hand clutching her injured arm. She came up beside him and followed his gaze to what sparked his emotion.

It was her severed hand. It was crushed by the heavy weight of the crane. It could never be reattached in its current condition.

Mara said flatly, "There's nothing that can be done about it now."

"I know. I was just remembering all the times you ran those fingers through my hair." He looked into her green eyes and it took her all of her strength to keep her tears from flowing. She wanted to tell him how she missed seeing his face for so long. How many times in Mobile had she wished she could see it just for a few seconds? It had been a month and a half of time for her. It would take too long to explain why. Instead, she willed herself to release her grip on her injured arm and ignore the pain. The result would be worth it. She ran her good hand and ran it through his hair. She softly stated, "I _do_ have another hand."

"I know. We can't do this now. We have to go. We've got to get out of here. There are people coming. They'll have questions. Can you make it to my shuttle? It's just across the street on a landing platform."

"My Stealth. It's...up on the ridge...by an old factory."

"Please tell me you were prepared and brought a recall remote."

"When am I ever _not_ prepared?"

Ben replied without thought, "When you go off and confront a potential Sith Lord by yourself."

She winced at the pain of his words, which were worse than her injury. She slowly admitted, "I deserved that."

"No you didn't. I'm sorry. People make mistakes. Even the great Mara Jade." He walked her forward and she almost stumbled to the ground. She was becoming more weak. "Ok, let's go before I have to carry you." He put his arm around her waist as she clutched her injured arm. Though a lightsaber cauterized the wound enough to stop the bleeding, the heat only lasted so long. Her sleeve was beginning to be drenched with her blood.

The scene now started to attract the citizens of Hesperia City. Ben directed his mother in the opposite direction of the growing crowd. They reached the borrowed shuttle with minimal staggering from Mara. He got her situated with medical supplies and proceeded to wrap the wound. He used a cold pack against the wrap so the nerve endings could be attached to an artificial limb eventually. She laid back on the bed as he fiddled more with the bandage.

"Itsh fine...Ben. Why am I...shlurring..."

"I gave you a sedative. Not strong, but effective.

"I don't...remember...you doing that."

"That because you've been going in and out. Now, get some rest and I'll get you some professional help."

"Ohh, no. I've already sheen a professhional quack. Dr. Markham. Don't ask him to hypnotize me again."

"Uh, who is Dr. Markham?"

"Never mind." She looked down at her bandage and exclaimed, "Behold, the price for my mistake. Imagine me, charging in at Jacen to kill him like I was twenty again."

"I'm just glad the price wasn't higher."

She chuckled. "Not in this time. There was a time when I did die and went to a far away land. I met some really interesting characters. And then there was Luke." She forced the name out as if she were purging it from her mouth.

"You mean dad?"

"Ohhhh, no. This Luke was a far cry from our Luke. This was Mary's Luke."

"And who's Mary?"

Mara paused in her current state and smiled. "A good friend."

"You really don't make sense when you're drugged."

"Jusht when I'm drugged? When do you ever listen to me when I'm _not_ drugged?"

"I listen, mother. I may not always apply your wisdom, but I hear it."

She tried to form a crooked smile but her eyelids were getting heavy. "Then...how'sh thish for nonshensh. I love you, Ben." Her eyes closed and her consciousness fell away. She could feel the blanket that he moved over her shoulders. She could feel his soft kiss on her forehead. Just before she lost total control of being awake, she could hear his reply.

"I know."

**Coming Soon: The Gift of Pain**


	9. The Gift Of Pain

**Part 8: The Gift Of Pain**

Mara's consciousness had returned to her, yet she stayed inside the darkness. At first, she thought she might have returned to Earth in a Mobile, Alabama hospital. The familiar sounds of her own galaxy's med center and the fact that she had feeling in her left hand told her otherwise.

_Wait_, she thought, _my left hand? _

She opened her eyes and looked down her left arm to find a hand attached to her wrist. _Was it a dream?_ Her answer came when she flexed her new fingers and received several small shocks of pain. "Ouch," she muttered.

"Ah, you are awake. Your hand has not been properly adjusted yet Your nerve endings are not used to the new mechanical parts. It will take time and therapy for it to reach normal status," a mechanical voice called out.

Her head spun around to see a gray metallic-skinned med droid. Its markings were common for the model except for the Hapan Royal Court insignia stamped on its chest.

"I'm on Hapes," she deduced.

"Yes. Master Skywalker brought you in some time ago."

Master? Luke?" she asked with anticipation.

"No. GAG Officer Ben Skywalker, your son."

She let out a quick breath. "That title may change soon."

In that instant, Ben Skywalker had entered the med room. "You got that right. I just felt you were awake. How you doing?"

"I'm fine considering I'm not all human anymore." She held up her new hand.

"Don't worry. You have a long way to go before you catch up to Lumiya and all of her mechanical parts."

"Shoot me before that happens, will you? So, you decided I needed a mechanical hand?"

"Yeah, we debated it while you were out but I figured you would want it. You're not the martyr type."

"You know me so well."

"One has to be related to you to know you so well. J1B been good to you?"

Mara looked over at the droid and said, "We just met."

The droid turned its head slightly in a robotic bow and said, "A pleasure, Mrs. Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Just Mara will do. My full name is a mouthful."

Ben quipped, "Tell that to my Aunt Leia Organa Solo Skywalker."

Mara flexed her new hand again and winced. "Are they supposed to feel like firecrackers every time I use them?"

J1B answered, "The nerves are overcompensating the synapses. There are techniques to rectify this with therapy and tests. The sooner the better, Mrs. Mara."

"Do you mind if I speak to my son in private, J1B?"

"Just call me J. J1B is a mouthful. And I do not mind. I will give you a few minutes." Jay did an about face and rolled out of the small med room.

Mara flexed her hand again and winced.

Ben said, "Just remember that's my gift to you for your Life Day coming up."

"Ah, the gift of pain. Is that what I get for not celebrating yours this year? Thanks so much."

Ben started flash explaining. "I should tell you that there is no sign of _him_. I can't feel him in the Force, but that doesn't mean anything. Dad is almost into the Hapes Cluster, so he's on the way. I tried to explain to Tenel Ka about Jacen's new, uh, direction, shall we say. I don't think she believed me. I guess you can–"

"Stop. Come here, Ben," she commanded gently.

"Why? Something wrong? Do you need J?"

"No. I need to give my new hand it's first official job." She held out both her arms to entice him into a hug. Ben complied with no hesitation. They embraced and Mara felt whole for the first time since before her extended trip to Earth and even before her choice to chase after Jacen and kill him. This was what had been missing in the Skywalker family.

Ben would express what she considered to be the symptom of the problem. "We don't have time for this, Mom."

She stated emphatically, "Yes, we do. We should _make_ time for this. That has been our problem for so long, Ben. I've been guilty of it as much as your father."

Ben's voice cracked as he stuttered, "I..love you..Mom." He sighed. "That sounded horrible."

She pulled him back so she could look him in the eyes. "No matter how you say that, it will always sound beautiful to me." She laughed. "Tarkin's Ghost, I never thought I'd ever sound that...mushy."

"Yeah, what happened to the real Mara Jade?"

Mara considered as she stroked his hair with her new hand and replied, "She found her purpose."

"I'm sorry for ignoring your order to stay on Coruscant and coming out here."

Mara smirked. "I'm not."

"What? You mean you don't mind that I didn't mind?"

"In this case, I welcomed it. If you didn't come it could have ended up so much worse. But...next time, if it doesn't affect my life, we'll have words."

"Deal. I just hope I don't follow in the Skywalker family tradition of losing a hand by lightsaber."

"We could have J work up a model for you just in case."

"I'll take my chances."

"I wish you would have waited for me to tell Tenel Ka about Jacen."

"I didn't know when you'd wake up. You were down for hours."

"Trust me, I needed the rest."

J rolled back into the room. "Time for therapy."

"I'm all yours, J."

For the next few hours, Mara endured many reaction tests and exercises to get her new cybernetic hand in shape. Over time, the pain went away in her nerves and she soon got used to it. She couldn't recall in Luke's description of his additional cybernetic hand that there were strenuous therapy sessions. She mentioned this to J and he informed her that the Sibha Habadeet microbe that supplied power in Luke's hand had been improved greatly over the years. Hers was state of the art which bound the living nerves with cybernetic ones, and required additional treatment.

After she was done with the therapy, the Hapan medical crew supplied her with a luxurious recovery room complete with furnishings and a comfortable bed. She found her bag that Ben found in the rubble and reached inside. She pulled out what she wanted.

"Now for the real test," she said as she ignited her lightsaber. The azure-white blade snap-hissed into life and she started practicing simple arcs and swings. As she graduated into more complex moves, she was impressed with how her new hand took to the sharp twists much smoother and quicker than her human hand. Though she was right handed, she still was trained long ago to use both hands in combat. It gave her an edge. Noting how much better her cybernetic hand handled a lightsaber made her realize..._now I know your secret, Farmboy._

The door chimed and in walked her son. "You need a sparring partner?"

She shut down the blade. "Not now. Just needed to test drive the new hand. You mentioned your father is on his way. Where is he?"

"The last message sent by R2 was encrypted and his position was just inside the Inner Rim. That was a few hours ago, not long before you woke up."

"He could be here any moment."

"Yeah. You don't seem too thrilled to see him."

"Oh, I am. More than you can ever know. It's just–"

"Awkward that you have to face him after going after Jacen alone?"

Mara sighed. "Yes, you are my son." Mara gave herself some time to choose her words carefully. "Look, Ben...my decision to go after Jacen...wasn't the smartest move of my life. Even more of a mistake was not telling your father."

"That was _our_ choice, remember. On the way here, I thought about that. What were really afraid of in not telling dad? He is _the_ Jedi Grand Master. He's dealt with the Sith before."

"Not when it's his own nephew, Ben."

"But, he confronted his own father."

"There's a difference. Luke had only found out that Darth Vader had once been Anakin Skywalker a short time before he had to confront him. Luke has known Jacen since he was born. It's complicated."

Ben shrugged. "The more contact with the good side of someone makes it harder to confront their bad side."

Mara sighed proudly and remarked, "Yes, you are Luke Skywalker's son."

"Don't worry. He'll be here soon. Although, can we leave the part out where I was the shooter in the assassination of Gejjin? That might be more complicated to explain."

"Honey, Jacen gave you that order."

"I could have refused."

"And then what?"

"Actually, I don't want to know. That's why I'm thinking of quitting GAG."

"That's all right. I just hope Luke doesn't mention my note to him."

Ben looked at her with eyes popped. "You wrote a note?"

Mara looked embarrassed. "A small one."

"What? _Bye honey, gone to kill your potential Sith nephew. Be back later._"

"Something like that."

"I am _so_ glad those weren't your last words to us."

It was meant to be a joke, but it hit Mara's heartstrings with the impact of a vibroaxe. What could have been? What should have happened? Which reality was the correct one? _Was_ there a correct time line among the infinite possibilities of different choices? She swallowed and muttered, "Not in this time line."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"No, there was something I heard Jacen say in that construction site that you knew something that already happened. Then I saw all of these strange images of a place I had never seen before. Was it a Force vision?"

"No, hon, that wasn't for you. That was to confuse Jacen."

"Well, it confused me too. And you were mentioning some names on the shuttle–"

Just then the door chimed and in came in Tenel Ka dressed in an elegant green gown. Her dark red hair flowed down lavishly against it. "Greetings, Mara. Hello, Ben. Am I interrupting?"

Mara greeted her and said, "No, come in."

Tenel Ka stood near the exit. "I wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"How is your...attachment?"

Mara squinted. "If you mean my new hand, it works better than my human hand." She didn't know if the Queen Mother noticed Mara's quick glance at the Queen's own left arm. Its hand had been severed accidently several years ago at the Academy in a practice duel with Jacen himself. Tenel Ka had opted not to replace it with an artificial hand. She left the injury be, making it a testament of her own failure.

"I see we have something in common now, Mara."

She did notice. "Yes. Both of us have had our hands chopped off by Jacen Solo."

Though her reply did take her back, Tenel Ka asked, "Jacen did this? Ben told me that Jacen wants to become a Sith. This is true?"

Mara looked the Queen straight in the eye and exuded a feeling of assurance. "Yes. It is."

Tenel Ka looked down at the floor. She was always one who could hide her emotions well, Mara noted. Yet, in the Force, there was doubt. "I have noticed a darkness in his demeanor over the past weeks. I just can't believe he could go that dark."

Mara explained. "Jacen means to become a Sith Lord, Tenel Ka. He has been manipulated by Lumiya."

The Queen's head perked up. "The woman you were hunting."

"That's right. Lumiya put it in his head that he had to sacrifice someone near him so he could become Sith. He decided that I was to be that sacrifice. I have no doubt that he would have succeeded if Ben had not intervened."

Ben spoke to add, "He planned to use me for an apprentice. Heh, like that was going to happen."

Tenel Ka kept shaking her head. "Jacen had always questioned the use of the Force, even as a teenager. But, to become Sith. Is it a Skywalker heritage to be a Sith Lord?"

Ben snapped, "Hey, I'm a Skywalker and I'm not Sith, nor do I want to be."

Tenel Ka bowed her head. "I am sorry, Ben. That was my failed attempt at humor. Where is Jacen now?"

Mara smirked. "Come now, Tenel Ka, you know as well as us that we can't feel Jacen in the Force anymore than you can. You know he's disappeared."

"Ben said you may have injured him."

Mara counteracted, "And he treats pain like a friend, courtesy of the Yuuzahn Vong. He is able to recover."

"It is true that I know Jacen can blend into the Force, but I have lately been able to feel him even when he is hiding." She paused and added, "I suspect that has to do with our...connection."

"Allana," Mara acknowledged.

"You know?"

"Yes. Ben and I. Soon, Luke will know as well."

"It is not the Jedi whom I fear knowing that fact. That piece of information may well ruin me and my royal heritage. This is a fact."

Mara chuckled. "I can tell. You don't use your famous phrase unless you're nervous."

"Does his involvement with Lumiya have to do with the war?"

"I'm not sure, but something tells me they are related. If Jacen can reach Sith status, he can basically rule the _Anakin Solo _and Admiral Niathal. He could persuade him to do whatever he wanted. I'm sure he will want to pressure Coruscant into acting against the Confederation. Maybe he'll use Kashyyyk forces. I don't see him making friends with the Jedi. I just know he can't hold back the Confederation on his own."

"They have already attempted to pressure the Hapan Court through my daughter and I. They almost succeeded."

"You can thank Han and Leia for preventing that. It brought them their fugitive status from their own son. My guess is that if Jacen achieves his goal, he will do something more tragic that will make trying to arrest his parents look like child's play."

Ben added, "That's assuming he survived that fallen crane."

Mara said, "We can't assume that he didn't survive it, Ben."

"I know."

Tenel Ka asked, "Has he mentioned either I or Allana's involvement in his plans?"

Mara replied, "Only that his purpose is to keep Allana safe in a peaceful galaxy."

Ben quipped, "Becoming Sith to save your loved ones. Another Skywalker trait."

They were interrupted by the comm on the wall. "Your Highness," a security voice boomed.

Tenel Ka answered it. "Yes, Jensen?"

"The Stealth X has arrived in Hangar 3A."

Mara questioned, "The Stealth? Mine?"

Ben answered, "I used the recall relay to bring it back here."

Jensen continued. "Because it is unmanned, it will have to be signed for and registered."

Tenel Ka pleaded, "Does that have to be now, Jensen?"

"I'm afraid so, your Highness."

Ben volunteered. "I'll go."

Tenel Ka addressed Jensen. "Mara's son, Ben, will come down to register it."

"Acknowledged, my Queen."

Ben was already through the door when he said, "Be back later."

After he left, Mara noted, "I see you've beefed up security here."

"With Allana's attempted kidnaping and the contract on our heads, I cannot take any chances. I used to think the _Anakin Solo _was a safe place to take her. All of that playing with Allana was a lie."

"I don't think so. I sincerely believe that his love for her is genuine."

"For her, yes. Then it is his method of protecting her that is unrealistic. To be a Sith to reach peace in the galaxy is a contradiction."

Mara felt a small dose of regret behind her words. At first, she thought it was embarrassment that she could not foresee Jacen's plans before now. Tenel Ka still held doubt that Jacen could go through something like that. Tenel Ka was always someone who needed proof before she believed something to be true. When Mara tied those two thoughts together, she found the real reason for Tenel Ka's regret. She came closer to the Queen and rested her human hand on Tenel Ka's remaining one. "You don't have to feel guilty about loving him."

Tenel Ka sighed. "You could always sense true emotions. I do not believe it is all because of the Force. You have perfect instincts."

"I don't know if they're perfect. I consider it a gift."

"No matter how much pain the truth can be?"

"Especially then."

"You do know Jacen was just here. He was playing with Allana like a true father should."

"His actions will not go unpunished, Tenel Ka."

The Queen Mother studied Mara's words and sad expression for a moment before she said as a statement, not a question, "You came out here to kill him."

Mara felt a twinge of regret herself. To save herself the same pain she held back when she was having lunch with Jacen's mother before she set out to kill him, Mara merely replied, "Now who has instinct? It was one of my whims that I had thought to be correct."

"You realized the consequences if you had gone through with the attempt. Even if you had succeeded."

"More than you know."

The wall comm beeped and Jansen came on to say, "Your highness, the Stealth X has been registered."

Mara spoke her wonder. "Did my son get there already? That was fast."

Jensen reported, "I see here it had already been signed in by...oh, here comes your son."

All at once, Mara's danger sense screamed at her. She couldn't reach Ben quick enough by comm. She used the Force to project her warning.

_Ben! Get out of there now!_

She felt him project back his concern and then his assurance that all was all right. Instantly, he expressed confusion as he approached the Stealth. Something about the cockpit.

His thoughts ended along with the boom that both she and Tenel Ka felt. The comm on the wall where Jensen spoke from had gone to static.

At that moment, nothing else mattered to Mara. She took off in a flat run towards the hangar bays. There was no sound in her head so she ignored the klaxon alarms and screams of panic . In a space of time that she couldn't measure, she reached the hangar. And it looked like the entrance to Hell.

Fire and debris were scattered about the floor. Panic was all around in the maintenance workers. People were running about either getting away from the results of the blast or helping to rescue survivors. Several security men blocked the blast doors which had just closed to shut the chaotic scene off. She approached the men and demanded they let her in. They did not comply. She simply reached for her lightsaber and ignited it and the men changed their minds. They reopened the blast doors and she entered the disaster area.

In no time, she found him. He had been thrown back almost to the opposite wall of the hangar. She bypassed several bodies to get to him, including one that bore the name tag of Jensen. A piece of shrapnel from her destroyed Stealth had ejected straight into Jensen's skull. It would have been the last thing he saw.

"Ben!" She shouted and ran to his fallen body. Burns were in various places on his clothing and flesh. He wasn't conscious and she could not feel him in the Force. She knew that was meaningless with his ability to hide. She picked up his head and cradled it in her lap. She repeated his name as if that would awaken him. Her tears spilled onto his burnt clothing.

She could do nothing but plead.

_Don't take him. Didi, don't take him now. Not like this. He's not ready to meet you. He's not prepared for his next journey. He's not finished with this journey yet. Please. He is too young. If you have to take someone, take me. Again. I won't fight back this time. I would gladly trade my life for his. I know what my purpose is. And it's to let him grow and learn and be wise. I can't live in a time where he is not a part of my life. Please, Didi...Death...don't take him now._

She hadn't expected a reply. Regardless, she did receive one through the Force.

_It's all relative._

**Coming Soon: Part 9 - The Inner Spiral**


	10. The Inner Spiral

**Part 9: The Inner Spiral**

The next series of events ran into one another for Mara Jade Skywalker, the mother. She was aware of the chaos surrounding her in the aftermath of her Stealth self destructing. She knew there were victims who were in worst shape than her son. She watched as medics lifted Ben onto a stretcher and carried him into the busy med center. Cries of pain and sorrow drowned out all other sounds. The noise existed just outside of her consciousness. Her focus was on a single patient. She would never be able to recall how much time has passed between discovering her son's limp body among the debris and hearing the med droid's words that lifted her spirits more than anything in her life.

"He is alive," J announced.

She could follow up with nothing that resembled words. She only wore an expression of utter joy that the former Emperor's Hand had never known to exist.

J went on to explain. "He is in stable condition. He has cuts and scratches that will not be permanent. His motor functions will still be manageable after therapy."

"But...," Mara anticipated.

"He is in a state of unconsciousness. It is not certain if he is aware of his surroundings, or if he will retain his memories if he does awake."

"_If_ he awakes? He's in a coma?"

"That would be a correct assessment."

"_Kriff _assessment! How long is he going to be under?"

"That is uncertain, as with all comas. It is hard to determine when its effects are over." J seemed to hang his metal head and then said, "Comparatively, he is very lucky."

Mara nodded solemnly. "Some not so much." Mara walked over to her son's bedside. I-V tubes and wires were attached to his forehead and chest. She reached for his hairline to push back a small strand of red hair away from his eyes. She muttered, "This will be a good time to finally give you a haircut, sweetie." She closed her eyes and opened herself up to the Force. She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't feel his presence."

J replied, "I have no information about that."

Mara smiled. "I'm sure you don't. That will be the day when droids have Force potential."

"I would like to hold a lightsaber someday. They are fascinating weapons."

"Someday, J," she said absently.

Upon seeing Mara grab a chair and pull it next to Ben's bed, J announced, "I shall leave you alone now. There is nothing much we can do besides keeping him alive until he awakes."

"Thank you, J."

After J departed, she attempted once again to dig deeper into the Force to sense her son's presence. There was nothing. She had never experienced someone so undetectable in the Force with them still being alive. She remembered how they eventually found a way to detect the Yuuzahn Vong by finding the empty edges where the Force ended and their bodies began. In Ben's case, there were no edges. They were blurred. She recalled thinking on her first try at hiding inside the Force that if one dissolved themselves deep enough they may be compelled to stay there. Was that what happened to Ben? Or was this just a simple coma. Like Mary Jane Skyler's.

Mara amused herself thinking that Ben's spirit had been placed into another coma patient on Earth. Maybe he was describing his home to them. Would he remember his home here? She hadn't at first. It took a hack doctor to bring back her memories. She could only imagine Ben trying to understand Mary and her family's accent. She would pay any amount just to see Ben's face when he met Luke Wallace.

At some point during her watch of her son, her comlink chirped. She grabbed for it frantically believing it was someone she so desperately needed to hear at that moment. She flipped it on and yelled, "Luke?"

"Not quite," answered Tenel Ka's voice on the other end. The Hapan Queen Mother spoke evenly. "I wish to speak with you now that the cleanup is finished and the grievances are over."

"They never will be over, Tenel."

"I understand. I had to speak to Jensen's family about his death. It was not fun."

"You can put the most serious things ever so bluntly."

Mara could almost feel the Queen's shrug at her words. "Can you come by my private quarters?"

"Aren't you in a lock-down in the upper levels?"

"Yes. My security officer will allow you to pass."

"I'm not sure I want to leave–"

"Please, Mara. It is important. I wish to discuss the cause of this so-called accident."

Knowing full well what the Queen was admitting without saying it, Mara considered. She looked over at her comatose son. "I'll be right up." She flipped off her comm and lifted herself from her chair. She then bent down to place a kiss on Ben's forehead. "I'll be rat back, hun," she said in her Mary accent.

Mara proceeded to head up to the secure level of the royal palace that held the emergency quarters of the Queen. She figured Tenel Ka and Allana had been brought up there for security measures after the explosion. Mara had been too focused on Ben to discuss with Hapan security that Jacen Solo himself was a suspect in the self-destruction of her ship. Which meant that if he set it to go off at the right time when Ben, or more likely herself, was near the ship, then Jacen would have to be still here inside the palace. Maybe he already got to Tenel Ka. She mentally diverted all her energy to be attentive of every detail. Expect the unexpected.

_Just like Palpatine taught you._

The turbolift opened up to a long hallway with the lift being the only entrance and exit. Three quarters of the way down the hallway stood a human guard, Samil. She had met Samil before as he was the Queen's personal guard. Rumor had it that at one time he had been one of the Emperor's Royal Guardsmen back in the Empire days. He was getting along in age, like herself, but she would give him the better odds in a fight. She may have known him back then. There was no way to tell. The Emperor's Red Guards had no identity.

She approached him and he scanned for weapons, which she had none besides her lightsaber.

"It's just a formality, Mrs. Skywalker, during the circumstances."

"I understand."

He purposely skipped the scan of her lightsaber. It wouldn't have scanned anyway with the low grade equipment he was using. He said smugly, "I'll let you in with that. I've yet to see anyone defeat our Queen in a saber duel."

"Did you know that Jacen Solo did just that long ago? It's what cost her the lower arm."

"No kidding? I always wondered what happened there. I'm sure it was an accident then."

"It was then. It may not be now."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay on alert for Jacen Solo."

"GAG Commander Solo? He's been here before."

"Not this mad, he hasn't. Just watch out for him. Understood?"

Samil shrugged. "Yes, Mrs. Skywalker."

"As you were," she commanded automatically as if she were still the Hand again barking out orders. Mara opened the door and entered.

The room was twice the size of the best suite in any hotel she had been in. The center was a huge living room with sofas and cushioned seats. The drapery and carpeting were fashioned with the finest Hapan fabric in bright colors. On either side were the bedrooms, both of which were closed. It was dimly lit save for a light above a small dresser where Tenel Ka was sitting at.

"Good evening, Mara. I trust you are all right."

"Physically, yes. Mentally is another discussion. Ben is in a coma."

Tenel Ka showed the first signs of empathic emotion as she got up from the dresser and neared Mara. "I am so sorry, Mara. My people will do everything possible to save him."

Mara asked, "Where is Allana?"

Tenel Ka nodded to the bedroom behind Mara. "In her bed. Can you believe she slept through the explosion?"

"Guess it was far enough that she didn't feel it as we did." Mara paused a moment then blurted, "Let's talk about the cause."

"You still believe it was Jacen?"

"No doubt. He would be the only one who could sneak into my Stealth. He knew we would use the recall. And that self-destruct can only be timed manually from the inside. The only thing we didn't count on was that he could still be alive. He hitched a ride back and set the timer."

"Why was Ben his target? I can't see Jacen hurting him."

"I wouldn't have guessed Jacen could be capable of his actions in the past day. Besides, we're assuming Ben _was_ the target. It was _my_ Stealth."

"If what you say is true...then Jacen is truly lost."

Mara quipped, "Just like his grandfather had been before he turned."

"Turned Sith, you mean?"

"Yes. Tell me you've felt it in the Force, Tenel. It's faint, but it's there. It started getting stronger since the blast."

"I have felt...something. It doesn't feel like Jacen."

"It doesn't have to."

"You know me, Mara. I have to have evidence."

"Something tells me you will soon have it."

The door slid open and Samil walked in.

Tenel Ka responded immediately. "Samil, I didn't send for you. Is there something wrong?"

He stood there with a blank expression and was about to speak. "Ja–," was all he got out before he started to cough and gasp. His hands went to his neck yet he continued to choke. By the time Tenel Ka started to run to help him, Samil collapsed to the floor. Tenel Ka felt his pulse. She gasped, "He's dead. Who could have done this?"

A voice from the entrance boomed, "That would be me." The figure stepped inside. The first sight was the battered and scuffed boot. The dark tunic and cape were both tattered and torn with several hints of white plasticrete dust. His arms were a series of deep cuts and bruises, some of which were still bleeding with no indication of attempts to heal them. As he walked into the limited light, the women could see the face. It had been bisected by a large deep scar that ran from the forehead to the top of the nose. Despite the altered appearance, the figure could still be identified as Jacen Solo underneath. The women simply stared at the spectacle in disbelief.

When Mara found her voice, she muttered, "Jacen?"

He answered in a voice that resonated the same tone as Jacen's, but it was much deeper and cracked. "Not anymore. Hello, Mara. I'm sure I look horrific to you both."

Tenel Ka replied, "That's putting it mildly. You look like you were in the explosion."

"No. My wounds are courtesy of Mara and her son. I plan to keep my scars as a reminder of what I had once been. How weak I had become. Before...," he trailed off as he started to grin eerily.

Tenel Ka started, "Jacen, we must get you–"

He held up a hand in the air and spoke. "I no longer have that name. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Darth–"

"Caedus," Mara finished for him, remembering being told his new title by Didi when they were watching Jacen in another time.

Darth Caedus actually laughed. "It's funny how you came up with my new title before I had told anyone. That's including Lumiya. I didn't exactly pull it from a survey of my fans." He walked in further stepping over the body of Samil. He offered casually, "Sorry about your guard. He was in the way." He looked over at Mara and noticed her new hand. "Nice cybernetic, Mara. Why, you're becoming more like your father-in-law every day."

"I prefer to be compared to his son. Jac–Caedus, how did you become Sith? I thought there was to be a sacrifice."

"Oh, but there was. I had some time to divulge into the subject. All along I had interpreted the tassel with Jacen Solo's eyes, his thoughts, his beliefs, and his doubts. In order to become Sith, I merely had to shed his identity. A sacrifice would mean to most that one would need to die to fulfill what was required. In a sense, I have done that. I have purged myself of all things that were a part of Jacen Solo. He has been erased from the galaxy's existence, but not from mine. His memories are now my own. Jacen Solo has been...sacrificed to be immortal through the love of himself. He gave up his own identity so that I may live."

Tenel Ka still pleaded. "That is ridiculous, Jacen."

Caedus moved his arms about and yelled, "_What_ part of 'I'm not Jacen anymore' did you _not_ understand?"

"I will never believe that," Mara replied. "Somewhere deep there is still a part of you that is the Jacen Solo we know and love."

"I am not Anakin Skywalker. He was almost all machine. He was stripped of his humanity."

Mara stirred. "No! Luke found that humanity and it allowed Vader to turn against his own Master."

"I hate to enlighten you, but my grandfather was not the greatest Sith. He had weaknesses that went far beyond his limited physical ability. He could have been so much more."

Mara considered a tactic and used it. "Could he have killed his own nephew, as you did with your stunt earlier?"

Caedus squinted his eyes. "Ben is dead?"

"Do you feel him in the Force?"

After a small moment, Caedus answered, "No. There is nothing. How tragic for you. You must be in terrible anguish."

"You have no idea. I'm putting that aside for now. I have a mission to fulfill."

"Which is?"

"To rid the galaxy of you."

Darth Caedus smirked. "And are we planning on doing that alone again, Mara? Your Ben is gone."

"My husband isn't. He's on his way."

"Ah, yes, your Jedi Knight in shining armor. Whatever shall I do?" His sarcasm was in full bloom.

Mara shot back, "I think you should state your business here, Caedus. Other than annoying me and taking my son away forever."

"I'll have you know that my trap was not meant for him. For that small chance, I do–"

"Can it! If you so much as try to apologize I will run my saber through you sideways!"

"My, my...you're a bit testy over your son's death. No matter. I'll shall take what I came for and be off."

Tenel Ka asked nervously, "What is it you're taking?"

Darth Caedus stated casually, "Your daughter."

Tenel Ka emphatically replied, "Over my dead body."

Caedus said back, "If it come to that."

Tenel Ka froze after his answer. This wasn't the Jacen Solo that had visited their daughter earlier that day. "You...cannot mean that."

Caedus replied, "I will do whatever I must."

Mara sniffed. "Spoken like a true Sith. The only possible answer to every problem is to eliminate it."

Tenel Ka dared to edge closer to Caedus and threatened. "What makes you think you can simply take Allana with Mara and I here?"

Caedus answered, "Sheer power." Before either women could react, Caedus went into an explanation. "I had much to mull over during my recovery. I realized that the Jedi of today have no clue as to what true control of power is. I swore that I would not allow Jacen's daughter that same ignorance."

Tenel Ka said through gritted teeth, "_We_ decided that I would raise her here on Hapes. The knowledge of her true parentage would damage both you and I, _Jacen Solo_."

Instead of correcting her, Caedus stated, "As you can see, I am already damaged. I will wear my scars like a badge. The pain flows through me like an elixir. And as far as the decision to raise Allana, that was made when Jacen Solo still existed. As a Sith Lord, I cannot allow Allana to be raised weak in a Hapan court, where her only goal will be to marry and be your heir. She will not know of the Force, just as you have shunned it yourself, Tenel."

Tenel shot back in anger, "She will be raised to know how to use the Force properly. Not abuse its power as you have done." She took a deep sigh. "I can see that you are no longer the Jacen that I knew."

Caedus gave a frown. "I understand your loss. I do have Jacen's memories of you and his daughter. To the galaxy, Allana will always be your heir, not Jacen's daughter. I intend to rectify that."

Mara sneered, "Just how do you plan to do that, Caedus?" Mara reached for her lightsaber on her belt but did not ignite it yet. "As the Queen said, you will have to face both of us to get to Allana."

Caedus sighed. "Unfortunately, Mara, we cannot duel. Jacen's saber was destroyed in the wreckage."

"Then this will be very simple. You leave now–"

"Or what? Will you kill me? Will you do what has to be done? You have had several chances to kill me today and yet I still live. What would Palpatine say about that to his best assassin? You don't have the courage to kill Leia's only surviving son, or Jaina's only brother, or Allana's true father."

Mara recalled her undying focus on killing Jacen no matter what the cost. Then she remembered the price for that decision. As an automatic response, she muttered, "I did once."

"What was that?" Caedus asked.

"I did have the courage to kill you once. The problem was that it cost me my life. And Ben's mother. And Luke's wife."

Tenel Ka answered in concern, "Mara, you're alive now."

Mara reflected. "In this time line, yes. In another, Jacen killed me. He used a cheap Force illusion that I fell for and he injected one of his poison darts into my leg. It works too fast for even a Jedi to heal. That's your special poison that was given to you by Lumiya, or maybe Alema Rar. I had you into a corner inside the caverns on Kavan and almost defeated you. But you chose to kill me dishonorably."

Tenel Ka tried to close her mouth in shock. "Mara, Jacen could never do that."

"Couldn't he? Trust me, he can. And he did."

By this time, even Darth Caedus was astounded. He muttered, "Nobody knew about those poison darts and how fast they work. You knew my name before I announced it. And all those images you gave Jacen. I remember them. Such a strange place. Vehicles that only run on wheels. Weapons that fire pieces of metal. A world without any advanced technology to speak of. Yet, you were there. But...not as yourself. You were living another person's life. Very interesting. I never knew you had knowledge of alternate realities, Mara. It sounds like a form of flow-walking."

"Not quite. I couldn't explain it anymore than you can. I only know that it happened and I experienced it. I learned things while I was there. I learned that I have a purpose. That purpose may be gone from the living now, but it still exists in me. No matter what you say, there is a part of Jacen Solo still inside you. For the moment, I will do what I must as a Jedi." Mara said with emphasis, "I will not let you take Allana."

Darth Caedus shot back, "If we fight, I would only take your other arm."

"You don't have a lightsaber."

Caedus sneered, "That doesn't mean I'm unarmed."

With no warning, a quick spark of light emitted from Caedus and hit Mara with a blast that knocked her to the floor. Her unlit saber ejected out of her hand as she hit the thick carpet. Mara had experienced Force lightning before in her life. This was a small version of it. She scarcely felt any pain except for the fall itself. She easily picked herself up from the floor as Tenel Ka looked on in shock.

Darth Caedus shook his head in disgust with himself and said, "Wow, that was just pathetic. My first attempt at Force energy. I'd say it needs a little work Wouldn't you say, Mara?"

"I'm not exactly impressed."

Tenel Ka cried out, "When did you learn that?"

Caedus replied, "I did some of my own Sith training while I was out. Seems I have a knack for it. They're skills that Jacen was afraid to use or afraid that he'd be too good at them."

Mara shot back in confidence, "Is that all you got? Luke will still make nerfmeat out of you."

"I have other new skills. I can always use them to put you back into your coma. You could revisit your friends there, whoever they were. Now, I _am_ taking Allana away. She will be raised properly."

Mara smirked. "What about the conflict that's going on? Didn't you say you wanted peace for the galaxy?"

"I have my own plans about that. You will see. There are other weaknesses in this galaxy other than the Jedi that can fix the conflict simply by their annihilation. That won't concern you yet. Right now, I have my own mission. My assurance for the future."

Tenel Ka dared to stand directly in front of Darth Caedus and growled, "You are _not_ taking my daughter!"

"I believe you no longer have any say in the matter. And in case you do have delusions..." Darth Caedus lifted his right arm and cupped his fingers.

There was no lightning, but Tenel Ka reacted just the same. Her throat constricted and she started coughing and gasping for air. She tried to scream out the name, Jacen, but failed.

Mara had been witness to this similar scene several times when she had been in the presence of Darth Vader. It was the Dark Lord's favorite form of punishment. Mara started to lunge toward Caedus, but he was quicker. He raised his left arm and thrust it in Mara's direction. Immediately, a hard wave of Force hit Mara as if she ran into a duracrete wall. She was propelled backward and hit carpeted floor with an impact that was harder than before. Her head made contact with the floor this time and it bounced her into a semi-conscious state. Before her senses disappeared, she tried thinking of how many times she had been knocked out in the last month and a half.

* * *

Just outside of her consciousness after a time she didn't know, she started hearing Tenel Ka barking orders. Mara opened her eyes and slowly focused on a scene of the Queen Mother pacing in a rampage. She was speaking into a comlink.

"I don't care how, Commander. I want him found." A pause. "Yes, I know of his abilities. He has added some rather dangerous new ones. Be careful. Thank you, Commander." She flipped off the comlink and addressed Mara, whom she noted had just got up. "Are you all right? You hit the floor pretty hard."

"Yes, I'm fine. Been meaning to catch up on my sleep anyway. Trust me, there are better ways." She looked into the Queen's eyes and saw horrific worry. Mara knew that look all too well. She could guess what happened, but wanted to hear it from Tenel Ka directly. "What happened?"

Tenel Ka gave a deep sigh and let out, "He took her, Mara. Don't ask me how. I was out of it too for a while after you were. I can't imagine how scared she is."

Mara considered. "Maybe she's not so scared. Jacen could give her comfort as her father and he could tell her anything he wants. He's already twisted the truth through the Force with Ben. And that was before he turned. He can change his appearance if he wanted to as well. No, Allana won't suspect a thing."

"I believe you now. I just can't believe that was Jacen."

"It wasn't. Just like Anakin was never Vader. But, Jacen is in there, just like Anakin was. And I never thought I'd live to see another Sith Lord come to power." She sniffed. "I almost didn't."

"Did that business where you died from Jacen's poison really happen? Or was that made up for his benefit?"

Mara sighed. She was not in the right mood to cover up anymore stories. "Yes, it's true. I really don't want to talk about that now. Was there any indication how he left? He did sort of destroy his means of transportation"

"He took off in a shuttle. He didn't exactly leave a hyperspace trail. His last trajectory was left at a point where he could have gone in any direction."

"I know where he's going."

"Where?"

"The only place he can call home right now."

A comlink chirped and Tenel Ka reached for hers and said, "Yes. Hello?" A comlink still chirped. "It's yours, Mara."

Forgetting that she even brought her comlink with her, Mara reached for it. After she answered it, she heard the voice that she had recently thought she would never hear again.

"Mara. Did I miss all the excitement?"

"Luke," she almost cried. "You have no idea how much I needed to hear your voice right now."

Her beloved husband gave a pause, and she could imagine his smirk as he said, "Yes, I do."

**Coming Soon: Part 10 - Stronger Together Than Apart**


	11. Stronger Together Than Apart

**Part 10: Stronger Together Than Apart**

Hearing Luke's voice again was like an elixir replenishing her energy. Gone were the doubts that she had while inside the mind of Mary Jane Skyler on Earth that she would ever listen to the sound of her husband's words again. She took a small moment to cherish them. Only for a moment. As usual, they had a crisis to avert. She forced herself to pay attention to the problem at hand. She didn't want to for the moment. She wanted nothing more than to collapse into Luke's arms and have him hold her. She knew that would be impossible now. Not to mention physically impossible. Which made her question.

"Where are you?"

"I just into the Hapes Cluster. I'll be there shortly." He paused and then said, "So, we have a new Sith in the family."

"You know?"

"I felt him. I'm guessing that was who you were hunting when you left. You knew about Jacen. You and Ben, apparently." He then added solemnly, "And neither of you could tell me."

"Luke...I know that I made a mistake. I told Ben that we shouldn't involve you yet. I only did what I thought was right. I was wrong. I wasn't acting like myself."

"Yes, you were. You were acting like your old self. Except, I'm not the Emperor, Mara."

"I know. I was trying to be someone I can never be anymore."

She could hear Luke give his famous chuckle before he quoted, "When a rock is thrown into the pond, the ripples disappear, but the pond is forever changed."

Mara crinkled her brow. "What is that?"

"An old saying that Yoda told me during my training. Of course, he said it backwards, so I didn't know what it meant at the time. Not until after my father died. It could apply to you now."

"What does it mean?"

She could almost see his cryptic grin as he stated, "You'll figure it out." He waited a moment and then noted, "I can't feel Ben in the Force. Is he all right?"

Mara answered, "Yes and no."

"What does that mean, Mara? Don't tell me he's learned how to hide in the Force like Jacen."

She started to say, "Actually..." She never finished the sentence. Her confession was cut off by a burst of static combined with Luke's grunt. She gasped her question. "What happened?"

"I just got hit by something. Nothing's on the scope. Did Jacen get back into his Stealth?"

"I don't see how he would have time. He took off from here by shuttle. What hit you?"

"Turbo blast. From behind."

"No source?"

"No, not yet. I–" His words were cutoff again by static. In that instant, they both felt the presence in the Force.

_Lumiya._

Mara yelled into the comm, "She's in the Sith ship."

"I've got a visual. That's a ship? It looks like a shiny egg."

"Trust me, it's a ship. And she can fire anything she wants at you. I suggest you get out of her way."

There was another burst of static. Luke said through his X-Wing's comm, "A little late to do that. She took out my port stabilizer. Artoo, see what you can do with that. What? Oh, great. Mara, I'm losing pressure quick. I've got to land before I crash."

Mara was frantic. _No, Didi, you can't let me finally speak to him after so long and then have you take him. _She cried out, "Luke! Where will you land?"

There was too much static for her to understand his answer. "Luke, repeat. Where are you landing?"

Amidst the static, she could faintly hear Luke say, ".....system.....Artoo....us down....says....Kavan."

Mara cursed. "_That_ place again." The comm was finally dead on Luke's end. Despite her heightened worry, she faced Tenel Ka, who was looking on concerned.

Mara requested, "You have an extra shuttle or fighter I can borrow? I have to go after him."

"You don't know where he will land. That system has very remote areas."

"I know all about it. And I'll find him. I have to."

Tenel Ka slowly shook her head. "It seems illogical to go after him now. Jacen is gone. Darth Caedus took his place. He took Allana. Luke can take care of himself."

Mara sighed and asked her point blank, "You were never really in love with Jacen, were you?"

She had rarely seen Tenel Ka taken back by a question. Mara's made the Queen stutter. "I...I don't know. I thought I was once. Even if I was, Jacen and I could never reach the level that you and Luke have. Not many couples can. I suppose you know that."

Mara grinned as she replied with, "This is a fact." When Tenel Ka grinned back in return, Mara added, "You will find out someday that falling in love is the most illogical act."

"I am already learning that." The Queen Mother paused before stating, "There is an old Z-95 in Hangar B2. We keep it for emergencies."

"This would be one." Mara breathed and assured her, "We will find a way to bring Allana back, Tenel. We just have to take care of Caedus's Sith partner first."

"Understood. I already have my people at the ready if needed."

"You do realize what this could mean."

Tenel Ka gulped. "I do. That's the risk of falling in love. Correct? Besides, we won't act until we receive instruction from either you or Luke. Matters as delicate as this should be well thought out."

Mara uttered, "Wish I could have learned that a few days ago."

"Just remember, this is now involving my daughter."

"I know."

* * *

Mara proceeded to the Hangar and quickly found an old dusty Z-95 Headhunter sitting in a far corner lying dormant. It had similar markings to the one she piloted as the Hand with some minor aesthetic differences in color. She climbed into the cockpit and went through start-up procedures. The repulsors sputtered and coughed from non-use. As she adjusted the pitch and thrust controls to her liking, she was reminded of her old Z-95.

_Stop it_, she screamed at herself. No. Not herself. Not Mara Jade Skywalker. She was speaking to the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade. That life was now gone. What has passed is past. Her life with Luke had taught her that. The allegory that Luke quoted from Yoda suddenly clicked with meaning. She understood it now.

It wasn't a long journey back to Kavan's system. There were no ships on her scope. That meant that Luke had either landed on the planet below, or....

She ejected her next thought out of her mind. Instead, she reached into the Force. She could feel him. She couldn't pinpoint where he landed. Yet. She scanned the area for any X-Wing emission signatures. Immediately, the computer found one. It was arching down towards the surface of the planet. She nudged him in the Force and he returned the greeting.

The feeling was interrupted by the presence of Lumiya. If Mara and Luke could detect each other, Lumiya could detect both of them. Not wanting to give the other former Emperor's Hand the satisfaction, Mara dissolved into the Force. It was scary to Mara at how much easier it was to hide within the Force. She was almost getting used to it. Hopefully, there would be a time when it wasn't required to hide from your enemy. She could still feel Luke, but the bond was now only one way. She felt his confusion.

Mara calculated the coordinates from the emissions trail and followed it. As she broke Kavan's atmosphere, the same beige-white color of the rocky terrain came into view. She soon spotted Luke's X with the Sith ship nearby. Mara started the landing cycle. She landed in between the two ships. There were no signs of human activity anywhere near them. She looked past the ships to see a large sand dune that looked to drop off into a ravine beyond it. She glanced to the side and saw large caverns that looked similar to the labyrinths where she and Jacen fought the first time out.

She climbed out of the Headhunter and walked behind Luke's X-Wing. She could see where the pressure gauge on the port stabilizer had been damaged. It was actually a quick repair albeit temporary until they could lock the tear in the valve down. As she examined the damage, she heard the familiar beeps and whistles of Artoo greeting her.

"Hello, Artoo. Is Luke around?"

The R2 unit gave a sad note, which spoke volumes. She looked down in the mix of sand and dirt and found two sets of foot tracks that had shuffled about. The evidence of a duel. The tracks extended to the large dune and beyond. She started in that direction to see if the duel was continuing when she was stopped by a voice.

_You are here because of the Jedi Master._

It was the Sith ship.

"That's right." She made a point to speak her answer because she was afraid Lumiya could hear their conversation in the Force.

_She cannot detect you._

"But, you can."

_You are well hidden from others, but not from me._

"That's really great to know," her sarcasm dripped. "Was Luke and Lumiya fighting here?"

_Yes. I am curious. Why do you refer to the Jedi Master by name?_

"He's my husband."

_I know not of husband._

"We have a personal bond between us."

_My memory indicates that emotional bonds among the Jedi were forbidden, as it is for the Sith._

"That was a long time ago. Times change."

_They do. They will certainly change when the new Lord comes to power._

Mara hesitated. "Caedus."

_His true name. He is weak now, but he will gain strength and knowledge quickly._

Mara dared to ask, though she could anticipate the answer, "Is there a way to stop him from gaining Sith knowledge?"

_You intend to defeat him?_

"In a sense, yes."

_That is understandable. I sense no Sith attributes in you, yet your skills are based on Sith doctrine._

"That is good to hear." There was no sarcasm in her voice this time. "You never answered my question. What will it take to defeat Darth Caedus?"

The ship's answer gave her a surprise.

_The new Sith Lord can only be defeated by those beyond the Force._

Before she could take in the cryptic answer, there was a distant shriek of pain coming from beyond the sand dune and into the ravine. It sounded like Luke. She focused in the Force and she felt his pain. She ran to the edge of the dune. There was a small downward incline that led to a flat ridge. The path was lined with sharp rock formations. On that ridge below was Luke and Lumiya in a heated duel. He had his green lightsaber in one hand and the shortened blade shoto in the other to fend off Lumiya's light whip. Even from several meters away, Mara could see the darkened wound of a scorch mark on Luke's right arm. The result of a light whip thrashing on it. Mara started easing herself down the incline to get nearer to the scene. She kept herself hidden inside the Force.

_Beyond the Force..._

The Sith ship's words haunted her. Did it mean that only someone hidden in the Force can defeat Caedus?

She put aside the thought for now as she approached a short rock that she crouched behind. The duel was still going on a few meters away. She peeked around the rock to view the fight, anticipating the moment when she could join in. She may not be required to. Luke was winning. She was close enough to hear their banter.

Lumiya commented to Luke, "Your powers are stronger since we last fought."

Luke countered, "Because I remember your weakness, Shira. Pride. You always had it, even when we were together. I suspect that was how you were involved with the Empire to begin with."

"That person you knew is gone."

"Funny, that's what I'm trying to teach my wife."

Mara mentally cringed.

Lumiya replied to Luke, "Your wife will always be an Emperor's Hand. She will always think like one. That is why she set out on her own to kill Jacen."

"You're wrong, Lumiya. Mara may have come out here for that purpose, but since she failed she has regret at choosing to do it alone. She is shamed at not telling me about Jacen. Are those the traits of an assassin?"

"She became weak ever since she met you. She should have killed you long ago on Tatooine as what her mission called for."

"But, she didn't. And didn't soon turned to couldn't. And that decision has made her stronger than ever over the years."

"She was willing to die to kill Jacen when she came out here. She knew it was the only way to stop him before he gained his Sith status. Something must have happened to her on the way out here and she allowed Jacen to live. That was her undoing after Darth Caedus rose to power."

"Maybe not. He's not at full power yet. And Mara decided not to kill Jacen because she chose her son first. She gave up saving the galaxy to save her son. Which choice do you think took more courage, Lumiya?"

"You fool. Your son is already gone."

"You don't know that."

"I do, in point of fact. The truth is that you cannot feel your son in the Force."

"There are a number of reason why."

"Including death."

"No. I can tell the difference. I won't believe that."

"Believe what you will. I have it on the highest authority that it's true."

"Who? Jacen?"

"There _is_ no more Jacen Solo. He has shed that identity to become the greatest Sith who ever lived. And his sacrifice was your son."

Immediately, Mara could feel Luke's anger. She had always suspected that Luke could equal, or even surpass the amount of anger that his father had. She felt the proof in him as Lumiya was telling him of his son's death. She could hear his loud cry of "No!" and then the clashing sounds of lightsaber to light whip in quick sucession. Lumiya had no chance to compete with a fully raged Luke Skywalker. It took her every effort to keep up with the quick strikes from his green blade and his shoto. The backwards momentum started pushing her close to the edge of the cliff. With a final swipe, Lumiya lost her footing as well as her light whip. She began to fall over the cliff onto the rocks far below. But, she didn't fall. She hovered in the air over the cliff by Luke's hold of her in the Force.

Lumiya started to laugh maniacally. "Go on, Skywalker. You know you want to. My death will be insignificant compared to the power that Darth Caedus will have. He will even be more powerful than Darth Vader...your father."

"Shut up!" demanded the Jedi Master. "What did Caedus do to my son?"

"I was never much for details. Suffice to say that your son is gone. Not dead. Not alive. He is beyond the Force."

"You lie! Where is Caedus now?"

Lumiya only chuckled in answer. "Yes. I can feel the dark anger in you. It's in the Skywalker blood. It was in your father. In you. And now, in your nephew. He will eclipse all Sith before him."

"Enough! Don't make me do this."

"Do what you must. Your wife couldn't kill me. She didn't have enough hate. Maybe you do. Or...maybe you just want to hold hands again in your false sense of peace."

"No."

Mara could see the images of the past forming in Luke's mind. The Emperor. She could hear his sinister cackle as if he were standing before her. Only, he wasn't speaking to her.

_I can feel the hate flowing through you. Strike me down. I am unarmed._

Mara felt Luke's strong desire to act on his anger. He so wanted to release Lumiya from his Force-hold and let her plummet to her death among the rocks.

Then, all at once, Luke's anger subsided. His famous calm soon returned. He used the Force to bring Lumiya back over the surface of the ridge. He let her go. Luke stated, "I won't do it, Lumiya. Whatever has happened to my son, it is not worth falling back into the dark. It is not in my nature."

Without thinking, Mara sprung from her crouch and came out from behind the rock quickly. She reached into her sleeve for her trusty blaster and extended her arm to aim at Lumiya. She then announced, "But, it's in _my_ nature." And she fired.

And fired again. And again. All of her shots were aimed at Lumiya's waist where metal met flesh. It wasn't enough to kill her. It was enough to push her backwards. And over the cliff.

Lumiya released her last shriek as she fell into the deep ravine. A mechanical crunch ended her cry. And her life.

Her arm still extended with her blaster pointed out, Mara crept to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Lumiya had been severed by sharp rocks far below which she landed on with great impact. Her mechanical torso sparked with its last remnants of energy. Lumiya was now part of the Force.

Mara spat out, "Always hated that _lezt_."

Luke stood beside her, bewildered as he stared at his wife. He almost chuckled when he remarked, "I didn't know you knew that word in Huttese."

Mara looked over at him and instantly her satisfaction of ending Lumiya was dissolved. In its place was disbelief. Pure emotion started to fill inside her. It built up quickly as she stared at her husband. The emotion overflowed and spilled out of her eyes. She thought the image of Luke could be an apparition. Was he in an alternate universe? She had to ask. "Are you real? Are you really here?"

Luke answered in his gentle and soothing voice, "Yes, I am." He reached out to her with his human hand to touch her cheek ever so lovingly. She breathed sharply in at his touch. It was the touch that she almost believed she would never feel again. She brought her own hand up to cover his. It _was_ real. She could feel him again. She closed her eyes to experience their bond in the Force fully for the first time in a while. They pulled each other closer as she dropped her blaster to the ground. They embraced with gentle ease. Her tears fell and she was catatonic with utter joy. Then their lips met in a exquisite dance. In that moment, nothing else outside of them existed. The galaxy disappeared around them. She wanted to hold onto their passion for each other. She didn't want him to let her go. It was easily one of the happiest moments of her life.

He was the first to separate them to ask, "To what do I owe this moment?"

She looked at him and answered, "I figured out your riddle. The ripples made from throwing the rock in the pond are temporary changes. Yet, the rock will forever alter the look of the pond because it will always be there. The ripples signify my life as the Emperor's Hand." She kissed him again quickly and then said, "And you are my rock."

Luke smiled and acknowledged, "Very good. Now, what really happened to Ben."

"He isn't dead. He's in a coma. From the self destruct of my Stealth that Caedus set. It was really set for me." She paused to breathe. "The Hapan medical staff is keeping him safe. I told Jac–Darth Caedus that Ben was dead."

"Why?"

She gave him a raised eyebrow and sneered, "Always give your enemy a disadvantage."

He gave her a warning glance.

"Hey, my life as the Hand may be over, but it is still a part of who I am."

"I know. So, you told Caedus that Ben was dead. He believed it since we can't feel him in the Force. Then he told Lumiya. The question of who his Master was is answered now. And now she's gone." He glanced at the ravine.

"He can always try to find another recruit."

"Let's not allow that to happen. His next possible runner up would be Alema Rar. No word on where she is however."

"She'll be hiding her broken leeku after she hears Lumiya's dead."

"Speaking of hiding, how long were you going to stay behind your rock before you came out and helped me?"

"It looked like you didn't need any help. Wait, you knew I was there? You could sense me?"

"You were faint, but I could sense you. I don't think Lumiya did."

"The surprise on her face when I appeared told me that."

Luke said seriously, "You were hiding in the Force. Like Jacen can."

"Your son taught me. And Jacen taught him."

"Wow. This new honesty from you is a real treat. Anything else I should know?"

She sighed before she was about to answer when she eased her new mechanical hand along his right arm. Over his new burn wound. He gasped in pain. "Oh! Sorry. We need to tend to that."

"It's all right for now. We need to regroup. And we need a plan to confront Darth Caedus."

"And you don't have to remind me. We will confront him together."

"Actually, I thinking more along the lines of certain Jedi family members of Jacen's."

"That's great, Luke, but it'll be near impossible to get Han and Leia. They are still fugitives."

"Then we'll choose a neutral location to meet."

"Are there any left?"

Luke shrugged. "Not many know Polis Massa. Only our immediate family would know that."

Mara stared at him. "Polis Massa was an old Imperial outpost, Luke. Why would our immediate family know of that place?"

Luke frowned in confusion. "Mara...that's where Leia and I were born."

"What? You two were separated at birth. Who could have possibly told you where you were born?"

Luke was still in confusion when he answered as if Mara should have known. "Our mother did, Mara. Surely, you remember Padme Nabarrie Skywalker."

**COMING SOON - Part 11: Family Intervention**


	12. Family Intervention

**Part 11: Family Intervention**

_Padmé Amidala Skywalker._

With the addition of the most famous surname in the galaxy, Mara realized that it was one of the small differences in the alternate reality she dreamed into through Mary Jane Skyler. Ben had remembered the vibroblade in this time, and that act allowed her to live instead of being killed by her own nephew. Several events were further set off after that act. She wondered what other differences this time would have in store for her.

Mara had to keep her confusion about Padmé inside so it would not seem to Luke that she had never known their mother had been alive. Surely, Luke would have told her about his mother. She had to find a way to get the details again without calling attention to her lack of knowledge. For the time being, Mara gave Luke a shrug and blamed the temporary lapse of memory on the black out after her injury.

Mara contacted Tenel Ka to inform her of Lumiya's death and to have her pick up the Z-95 that Mara had borrowed. After Tenel Ka explained that she would send a retrieval team to get it, Mara expressed her thanks. Knowing that Luke had planned a meeting with immediate family concerning Darth Caedus, Mara thought to mention it to Tenel Ka.

"Technically, you are family. You would be welcome to join us in our discussion."

Tenel Ka answered with both royal professionalism and raw emotion. "I am grateful, Mara, that you would consider me as such. I am honored. Unfortunately, I have my duties here. There is much to sort out here. My team has traced Allana's transponder and you were right. She is on board the _Anakin Solo_."

"Wouldn't Caedus be aware of that transponder?"

"Yes."

"Which means he could be expecting us."

"I believe he would foresee you or Luke to come and rescue Allana. In fact, he may be counting on it."

"We can't exactly go up to the ship's door and knock. He would be on alert for anything."

"As would his crew. I hate to think of what he would do with them. How would he explain having Allana on board?"

"He can make them believe anything he wants."

"Them and Allana."

Mara caught the apprehension in Tenel Ka's words and she assured her, "We will get her back, Tenel. Whatever it takes. Understand?"

Tenel Ka actually hesitated before she admitted, "Yes. I understand. I will contact you if we have more information."

"Same here. Hang in there, Tenel." Mara shut off her comlink. She joined Luke, who was beside his X-Wing preparing for the trip to Polis Massa. "Did you contact Han and Leia?"

"I wanted to wait until we were on our way. Harder to decrypt messages while in transit."

"Good thinking." He noticed him glance at her new hand. "Admiring the newest model?"

Luke chuckled. "Looks more durable than mine."

"We'll just have to test that in an arm wrestle."

Luke grinned. "May the best hand win. Did I overhear you say something about Tenel Ka being family?"

"Oh, yes, you don't know yet. Allana is the daughter of Tenel Ka and what is left of Jacen Solo."

"Jacen's the father? That explains all of his trips to Hapes over the years."

"They wanted to keep it a secret."

"A child born out of wedlock. That would turn a few screaming heads in the Hapan court."

"I've got her sending a team to come and get the Headhunter."

Luke smirked. "I thought you would want to keep it for sentimental value."

"Sure. We can put it next to that non-working T-16 that's never been touched since it was purchased off the HoloNet." She held her breath silently hoping that in this time frame there actually _was_ an old T-16 that Luke had bought as an antique.

She let it out when he replied back to her, "I'll get around to it. When we're not stopping new Sith Lords." He addressed Artoo in the X-Wing. "Are the converters set, Artoo?" The droid gave a positive whistle. He looked at Mara. "Artoo had to bypass the port stabilizer into the main auxiliary for now. It'll buy us some flight time."

"Let's hope we don't have to chase anything in space."

Luke nodded and said, "I'll have to repair it fully later. Right now we're ready. You can take Jacen's Stealth. That just leaves one more ship."

They walked over to stand in front of the oddly-shaped Sith ship.

"What do we do with this?" he asked.

"Let's ask it."

"You can talk to it?"

"Trust me, it's got a mind of its own." She concentrated on the ship and said, "Lumiya is dead."

_I know._

She glanced at Luke. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes," Luke replied, astonished.

"Too bad. I thought we would have to cuddle our heads together like we did on Niruan."

"Maybe later. Ship, what will you do now?"

There was no response.

Mara uttered, "Ship, answer him."

_I do not acknowledge Masters of Jedi._

Mara looked at Luke and shrugged. "Sorry. Guess he won't listen to you."

"Why will it listen to you? You aren't Sith."

"No, but I was trained by a Sith. That's what the ship was designed for. Training."

"But there is no more Sith to train."

_The Master of Jedi is wrong. There is now a Sith Lord whom I must return to._

Mara confirmed, "Darth Caedus."

_Yes. He is becoming more powerful. He will soon have a new apprentice which I will help train._

"Allana," Mara whispered.

"We can't allow that to happen," Luke exclaimed.

_It is destined. The Sith Lord will rise and lead the galaxy into his submission._

Luke spat out, "And we really can't let that happen."

Mara explained, "Easy, Farmboy. That's just what it's programmed to say." Mara thought of something and asked the ship, "When will you go to your Lord?"

_When it is time._

"Any thoughts on when that will be?"

_When Darth Caedus is ready._

Mara considered. "And Caedus will be expecting you?"

_Yes._

Mara entered deep thought but couldn't come up with a conclusion. Luke took her gently by the arm.

"Come on, Mara, I wanted to get going and get in contact with the Solo family."

"All right. There's something there, Luke."

"There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Maybe not." She gazed at the Sith ship for a moment before looking around at the desert of Kavan, hopefully for the last time, and said to Luke, "Let's get off of this kriffing planet."

* * *

Within a standard hour, they were traveling through hyperspace in their separate ships on their way to Luke and Leia's birthplace. That was how Luke described their rendezvous point to Han, Leia, and Jaina. Luke received resistance from the elders, but would only persuade them by saying it was a family emergency. Jaina tried to include Zekk or Kyp if it involved her brother, but Luke emphasized that he wanted this to be a family meeting for now. Each agreed to meet on Polis Massa without mentioning the name. Luke figured Han would have to dig out one of the Falcon's old transponder codes to hide it's true markings, but Luke considered it to be worth the trouble.

Now it was time to wait while en route.

From the Stealth cockpit, Mara watched the molted starlines rushing toward her. It almost sent her into a trance. It was too silent. She and Luke synchronized their nav-coms to take the same hyperspace route to Polis Massa. While in hyperspace mode, they could not use their comlinks. Thanks to the Force, they had other means of communication.

_Luke._

_Yes, love._

_Love. _That was how he addressed her. It would be just like Luke Skywalker to forget her mistakes and move on.

_I did not forget. But, I have forgiven them._

Mara mentally acknowledged the difference. Because of her curiosity, and the fact that they were to be in transit for eight standard hours, Mara asked Luke for a request.

_Tell me about your mother._

_I've already told you._

_I want to hear it again. I love the way you speak about her. It reminds me of what I had missed and it always puts me at ease._

_I was going into a Force meditation while we were traveling. I can focus on my mother and I can share the images with you_.

_You would do that?_

_Of course. My life has always been open to you._

She cringed at that, and he felt it. _Maybe I had forgotten that over the years. _She felt his love for her and welcomed it. He gave no reply as he went into a Jedi meditation trance.

Instantly, images of an older woman with graying hair formed in his mind and Mara could share his thoughts. Mara could spot the resemblance to Leia even with the aging features. While she focused on the image, Luke started at the beginning.

She saw the image of a younger Luke on Tatooine. He was inside a small hutt that she surmised as once being owned by the late Obi Wan Kenobi. Luke was at a table working on a mechanism. His first lightsaber. She remembered the time frame as being just before Luke and company set out to rescue Han from Jabba the Hutt's palace. This was also the time when she herself had been disguised as a dancer waiting for the chance to fulfill her mission to kill Luke Skywalker.

As Luke fiddled with the half-completed lightsaber, one of the cycling field energizers dropped to the floor and rolled under the cot on the other side of the room. Luke went to retrieve it, but couldn't see where it was. Being that he was relatively new to his Force powers, Luke simply lifted the permacrete bed frame of the cot, which sounded like it hadn't been moved in years, and he found the missing energizer. He also found something set in the floor. A hidden compartment. Luke creaked it open and found a box with his name on it. It was written by Obi Wan in hopes Luke would find it. Inside the box was a message. It stated that if he was reading the message it meant that Obi Wan was gone. It also had announced that his mother was still alive and gave instructions of where to find her.

Luke and his friends rescued Han, and Luke went to Dagobah to finish his training with Yoda. He received the confirmation that Vader was once Anakin Skywalker, his father. After Yoda dissolved in the Force, Luke set a course for Borleias as per the message from Obi Wan. There, he found a countess who had the same servant woman for a couple of decades. Luke could see the resemblance to Leia in the servant. He got the servant alone and proceeded to give the key phrase that Obi Wan had told him to say in front of her.

_You look like an angel from a Legos moon._

Instantly, Padmé Amidala had awakened from the Force barrier that Yoda had placed on her memories after giving birth to twins and knowing that Anakin Skywalker had been transformed into the monster, Darth Vader. Her funeral on Naboo was false to the galaxy, and she was given a new identity for the sake of her children and herself. The phrase was specifically chosen by her and it worked. She immediately recognized Luke's blue eyes as the same as Anakin's. Luke and his mother's reunion was short-lived, for he had to explain what he had to do. He didn't know how to confront his father. She assured her son that there was still good in Anakin. Padmé gave him the courage and the strength Luke needed to bring Anakin back to the light.

Before Anakin's death on the shuttle ramp, Luke gave him the image of his mother as he saw her. Anakin smiled, and then died.

Padmé had chosen to stay on Borleias with the countess. After the Rebellion celebrated, Luke brought Leia to see their mother. Yet, soon after, Padmé took sick and within a few weeks of Anakin's death, she died as well.

The New Republic felt compelled to give Padmé something that very few receive. A second funeral. Only this time, it was well known to the galaxy who her husband had been, as well as who her twin children became. She was given a service for a heroine. It was viewed on the HoloNet galaxy-wide. In return for her bravery, the New Republic finally added a piece of her life that had been absent since her secret marriage to Anakin.

Her grave site on Naboo now bears her true name. Padmé Amidala _Skywalker._

The images Mara saw through Luke's mind told the story. Luckily, her husband had been deep in meditation to sense her sadness. How she would have loved to meet Padmé. It would have given Mara the mother she never had. She thought back to her time on Earth in Mobile when she and Mary Jane Skyler had switched their consciousness and Mary was in control rather than Mara. Her mother knew right away that it was her daughter just from Mary speaking. The utter joy Mara felt through Mary had been overwhelming. What she wouldn't give to have that. She savored the feeling as she herself went into a Jedi meditation for the rest of the trip's duration.

* * *

The Skywalkers arrived on Polis Massa to find Han, Leia, and Jaina already there. Han and Leia had come in the_ Millennium Falcon_, while Jaina flew an old space hauler, since she couldn't fly a starfighter. The Polis Massans treated them as they did any traveler who stopped at their outpost, being that they were only a space station on an otherwise vacant moon. They provided the Skywalker and Solo clans with a conference room supplied with a variety of refreshments. They left the family alone while they tended to the maintenance of their ships. As the family entered the room and started to get comfortable, Luke casually asked Han, "Any trouble getting here?"

Han answered solemnly while chewing on a ronto stick, "We had to make a few extra hyperspace jumps to hide our trajectory. Leia and I are still wanted by GAG. Other than that, it was fine."

Mara noted the looks of sadness on Han and Leia. She swore that each had aged twice the amount since she saw them last. It wasn't too long ago in that time that Leia and Mara had sat at a fine restaurant for lunch. Mara remembered being nervous with Leia since she secretly planned to kill her son. Even since then, Leia looked older. She figured the Solos had doubled their physical age since Jacen joined GAG. Mara then considered it may have been as far back as when Anakin Solo died.

Jaina came up to Mara to greet her. She went on about flying the space hauler. Mara wanted to tell her that it wasn't much of a challenge, until she saw her niece beam with joy at flying anything. Her brother took her passion for flying fighters away through a court martial.

They all settled in and sat around the oblong conference table. Luke stood at the front. He addressed his immediate family. "I trust you know why I called for us to meet here."

Jaina supplied with, "Jacen."

Luke corrected, "Or what is left of Jacen. Have you and Leia felt a dark presence in the Force lately?"

Leia mentioned, "I have. Please don't tell me that my son is a part of that."

"I'm afraid he is. It took an accident to send him to the dark side."

Han grumbled, "What does that mean?"

Luke looked to Mara indicating her turn to explain. She took a breath and began. She told them about what happened on Kavan with Jacen, and then with Ben. She told about the crane that she and Ben used to crash on Jacen to escape. They didn't know if he was alive or not. Mara showed off her new cybernetic hand courtesy of Jacen. Then, Mara's Stealth appeared in the Hapan hangar, which self-destructed near Ben. That sent him into a deep coma and hid him under the presence of the Force.

Leia commented, "I was wondering why I couldn't feel him."

Mara went on to describe the first appearance of Darth Caedus. "He has Jacen's memories. He still has bruises and cuts all over his body and face. He intends to keep them as a badge of honor."

"Like the Yuuzahn Vong," Jaina noted.

"Yes," Mara responded. "Those years with the Vong certainly had an influence on Caedus."

"Jacen!" Han shouted. "His name is Jacen. I don't care what he calls himself now, he's still my son."

Leia reflected sadly to her husband, "It's the same as when our father became Darth Vader, honey. The dark side takes over their true identity." She looked at Luke seriously and asked, "Are you sure he has turned completely?"

"I'm not even sure how complete one has to turn in order to be Sith."

Han brightened. "But, you can find the good in him, right? You can bring him back like you did your father."

"I don't think it will be that simple this time, Han."

"Well, _make_ it that simple!" Han exclaimed.

Luke sighed and said, "All right. It's a simple choice. We can try to bring him back to the light as soon as possible, or..." Luke gave Han and Leia a sorrowful look.

Han cried, "No! No, Luke, you're not going to kill my son. My _only_ son."

"If Caedus grows in power, we may not have a choice, Han. We have a duty as Jedi–"

"Kriff the Jedi! What about duty as a father?"

Mara felt Luke's anger rise as he shot back at his long time friend, "Caedus put my son in a coma, Han! Don't tell me about duty as a father!"

Mara added just in time to stop Luke from boiling over, "And Caedus has kidnaped Allana. He means to train her as his apprentice in the Sith tradition."

Leia asked, "He brought her aboard his ship?"

Mara took a moment to realize that Leia couldn't say the ship's name, as it stole her lost son's own namesake. She answered, "Yes. We don't know what he's done with the crew, or Admiral Niathal. Darth Caedus has to be stopped before he becomes more powerful."

Leia caught a flicker of regret from Mara. She stated calmly, "You were already in the Hapes area where Jacen was. Weren't you, Mara? Right after we had our lunch, which you paid for, you set out for Hapes. Was the fancy dessert bought to soften me up before you set out to kill my son?"

Mara felt the sting of Leia's accusation deep within her. "I..I wanted to explain. But..."

"You couldn't tell me," Leia finished.

Han's mouth was wide open before he asked, "Is that true, Mara?"

"Yes," her voice creaked.

Han continued his tirade and bellowed, "Oh, that's just great! So you reverted to being the Emperor's Hand and became Jacen's judge and executioner. Just like the assassin you are."

"Like the assassin I _was_," Mara uttered.

"Once an assassin, always an assassin, sweetheart. Only this time you targeted my son."

Luke intervened, "Han, she didn't go through with it. Obviously. She stopped herself."

"No," Mara corrected. "Ben did. He came out to Hapes on his own to stop me. I would have paid a great price if he hadn't. We wouldn't be sitting here. _I _wouldn't be sitting here."

Leia cried, "My stars, Mara, why?"

"I couldn't let another Palpatine loose in the galaxy. If I knew then what I know now, I could have stopped him."

Luke looked concerned for his wife. "You don't know that, Mara."

Mara went on, nearly in tears, "I could have stopped Palpatine and saved the galaxy."

Luke assured her. "That's not your responsibility. Nor is it your fault for his actions. Or Jacen's."

Mara was lost in her train of thoughts. "I didn't want the galaxy to face another Palpatine. I had to..." She stopped and looked at Han and Leia. "I did set out to Hapes with the intention of killing Jacen. At the time, I thought it was the only way. I reached Hapes and I drove Jacen towards me. I lured him to come after me. I led him into the caves on Kavan. We fought dirty. No skills involved. Just pure hatred. I almost won. He used a Force illusion of Ben. I hesitated for only a second. That was all he needed. Jacen stuck me with a poison dart. A strong poison. I couldn't recover. I...died."

Her admission was met with confusion by all in the room. Luke said, "Honey...that didn't happen. You didn't die. You're here now, with us."

She shook herself out of her depression over what transpired before her journey to another galaxy. How would she spin this? The only way she knew. By telling the truth. Or, as close to the truth as possible. "I did...die...in a vision."

Luke eyes widened. "You had a vision that you died and you didn't tell me?"

"It was on the way to Hapes. Before Ben arrived. I was so scared and confused. It felt so real. I didn't know what it could mean."

Leia replied, "I do. If you had gone alone to try and kill Jacen you would have failed. No one else knew of your plan, Mara. Somehow, Ben did and stopped you. You went about it all alone. I can understand that if you were the Emperor's Hand. But, you have family now. And friends. Not to mention a loving husband. You will never be that alone anymore. If you would have told me about Jacen at our lunch, I would have been disappointed, but we could have formed a plan before it got worse. Which it did."

Luke frowned and added, "And I can't believe that neither you nor Ben could trust me enough with what you knew about Jacen and Lumiya."

Mara replied, "We were afraid you would be too irrational."

There was a haunting silence before Luke said, "And that was your mistake. You were afraid. You know me better than that, Mara. You saw that I held back from killing Lumiya."

"Yes. And I was the one who shot her."

Leia questioned, "Lumiya is dead?"

"Yes," Luke stated.

"What about Alema Rar?"

"There's been no sign of her. Personally, I think she's too focused on her revenge on you than being involved with Caedus."

Han sneered sarcastically, "Why don't we send the assassin after her? That is what she's good at, right?"

Mara slowly responded, "Not anymore."

Han kept on. "Well, you certainly didn't think that when you went to kill my son. You didn't even consult us, or the Jedi. Or even your own hus–"

"Dad! That's enough," cried Jaina. "Since when have you known Mara Jade to regret a decision to kill when it was necessary?" She looked at her mother. "And how many times have you had to make an unpopular decision that would affect people personally? I'm sure it wasn't an easy choice for her. Mara may have made a mistake in acting alone, but at least she acted. That's more than I can say for anyone else in this room." She addressed her uncle. "You talk about fear being her mistake? Everyone is so afraid of what Jacen can become that it's blinded you. The inaction of the Jedi has made Mara and Ben believe that the only solution is to assassinate him."

"So, what is the solution, sweetheart?" Han asked.

Jaina considered. "I think Luke and Mara are right. Someone close should confront him. And it should be me. It's time for the Sword of the Jedi to act."

Leia put her hand over her daughter's. "Are you sure you can, dear? It can be dangerous. No matter what the outcome, we could lose you."

"If Mara can face him and only receive a cybernetic hand, I believe I can also be that brave." She eyed her aunt with admiration and Mara's smile back showed her gratitude.

Luke suggested, "He'll be expecting that. Caedus will see that angle coming."

Leia offered, "Perhaps Han and I can surrender to him. That would distract him enough for one of you to grab Allana."

Han gave a blank expression. "Um...excuse me?"

Luke said to his sister, "That's also dangerous, Leia."

Mara said, "And you and Han surrendering? Caedus will see through that, too."

Jaina spelled it out. "So we have to create a situation that Caedus won't be expecting."

Mara thought about Kavan. Her mind whirled with the start of a plan. "Or we take a situation that Caedus _is _expecting."

Han asked, "How do we do that?"

"By using something that's now in our possession."

Leia asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Mara formed an image in her head which the Force sensitive people in the room could see. Only Luke knew what she had in mind.

"Will that work?" he asked.

Mara answered, "I don't know. It would be tricky. I would have to teach you how to hide within the Force like Ben showed me."

Han was lost. "Will what work? And what do you mean hide in the Force?"

Mara replied, "I can explain later. The only thing is, we will have to include Tenel Ka."

Han injected, "Wait a moment...I thought we were only involving immediate family in this."

Mara shot back, "Does that not include the mother of your grandchild?"

Han repeated, "Mother of my...what? Allana? How?"

Leia placed a hand on his arm. "Han, Jacen's the father. Remember all of those trips to Hapes?"

Jaina stated as a matter of fact, "Darth Caedus kidnapped his own daughter."

Han joked nervously, "Well, Vader tortured his own daughter, and his future son-in-law I might add." He then stated to hear himself proclaim, "I have a granddaughter." He smiled and Leia joined him with a hug.

Mara brought them back down from their momentary bliss. "Yes, you have a granddaughter, and she's been taken captive by a Sith Lord-in-training. Let me explain my plan for getting her and possibly Jacen back."

Luke asked his wife, "Are you sure this will work?"

Mara felt the most confident since she returned to her galaxy. Yet, in order to answer Luke, she borrowed a phrase she learned while she had been in Mobile, Alabama.

"You bet'cher ass it will."

**Coming Soon: Part 12 - Thinking Makes It So**


	13. Thinking Makes It So

**Part 12: Thinking Makes It So**

"This feels weird," Jaina commented.

"As I said, it takes time to get used to," Mara admitted. "Just don't get too comfortable with the feeling."

"I can see Jacen's appeal in this. It makes you feel like you're in a constant dream state."

Luke added, "It also makes concentration in the Force harder. I'm not able to sense as much." He stared out of the viewscreen–or the equivalent of a viewscreen in the Sith ship. The molted star lines started to slow.

"It looks like we've arrived," Luke announced.

Jaina cried, "Took long enough. Where are we? I won't be able to tell with these navigation controls."

"Ship," Mara called out, "what is our position?"

_We are four point sixty-seven light years away from the_ Anakin Solo.

"This thing can be so literal," Mara apologized.

"Reminds me of Threepio," Jaina reflected.

Mara asked the ship for more specifics of their position in the galaxy.

_We are approaching the Kashyyyk system._

All three of them looked at one another.

Mara rhetorically asked, "Why the Wookies?"

Luke stated, "I know they joined the Galactic Alliance. Maybe Jacen is trying to recruit them to help him fight Corellia."

Mara replied, "The Wookies turn against Corellia? One of their own had a life debt to someone from Corellia. That isn't happening. No, _Darth Caedus _has something else in mind. Something more to think about."

Jaina grumbled, "How can you think in here?"

They had been in close proximity of each other for several hours. Almost three standard days ago they waited patiently. As they waited, Mara found herself in training mode once again. She trained her niece and her husband in the technique to "hide" in the Force as her son had taught her and Jacen Solo had to Ben. The irony of the lesson's source was not lost on them.

They trained on board the Royal Hapan cruise ship with Tenel Ka. It was this ship which had picked up Mara's borrowed Z-95 as well as the mysterious Sith ship. It was the Sith ship that was key to Mara's plan. It had told her that it would be summoned to Darth Caedus as soon as he was ready. They trained patiently during this time, but after the second day of waiting for the Sith ship to act, they became impatient. They were losing precious time for Darth Caedus to gain strength. Luke persuaded Mara to force the ship to head to Caedus quicker. Since hiding in the Force had no affect with the Sith ship, Mara had to come up with a reason. She told the ship she was bringing two new students before Darth Caedus. It agreed and off they went into the cramped cockpit of the strange craft to wherever Darth Caedus was in the _Anakin Solo_.

Their destination was now before them.

As the ship drifted toward the black-painted Star Destroyer, Jaina took this time to speak to Mara. "For whatever it's worth, I want to thank you."

Mara raised her brow. "For what? Not killing your brother?"

"For including us in your plan that may very well do so. I know how much that would have destroyed you, even if you had succeeded. Your vision of dying tells me that."

Mara cringed, knowing full well what really happened the first time. If not for her detour to Mobile, Alabama...

Jaina went on. "That took much courage."

"And stupidity," Mara added.

Luke remarked, "Some say there's a fine line between both."

Mara acknowledged her husband's words and addressed her niece. "Thank you, Jaina."

"And the training you gave me–us–it felt...well, it felt like I was your apprentice again."

Mara sighed in relief not just because of Jaina's reminiscence. Her mentioning of their apprenticeship proved that the event was included in the time frame that she landed in through Mary Jane Skyler's dream.

Mara gave Jaina a smile and reached to touch her cheek with her real hand. "You were quite the student."

Jaina said sweetly, "I still am."

"As am I," Luke stated, smiling.

Jaina turned serious and asked, "Any word on Ben's condition?"

Mara sighed and said, "No change according to the Hapan medical staff."

Luke said, "I wish I knew why we can't feel him in the Force."

"Isn't that because he's in a coma," offered Jaina.

"Even if he's in a coma, we still should be able to sense him," Luke said with a more than a twinge of worry. "And knowing that hiding in the Force requires definite concentration, I'm thinking Ben is more aware than he looks."

Mara said to her husband, "He can't be doing this by choice, Luke."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe subconsciously, he is."

Just then, the ship rumbled slightly.

"What was that?" Jaina asked.

Mara called out, "Ship, what was that?"

_The _Anakin Solo _has us in it's tractor beam._

Luke looked at his wife. "As you expected."

"Like clockwork. Standard procedure on any Imperial Class Destroyer, no matter who is running it. Ship, have you received any boarding orders from the _Anakin_?"

_I have received binary instructions to land in Hangar 12. The crew have orders not to approach us until further instructed by Lord Caedus._

"_Lord_ Caedus?" Jaina repeated. "Did I hear that right?"

Mara answered, "You did. Not a good sign."

Luke added, "Nor is the crew ordered to ignore us."

_Shall I inform Lord Caedus of your arrival with his new students?_

They all tensed upon hearing the ship, but Mara quickly stated, "I have my orders from Lord Caedus to present them in person. It is a highly secretive mission."

_I understand now why you are all beyond the Force. Very well. I shall be honored to be of use once again in training students in the ways of the Sith._

Each had ignored the remark, but Mara kept going back on the phrasing the ship used to describe them hiding in the Force. Beyond the Force. That was the same phrase it used when she asked it how Caedus can be defeated. Its answer was someone beyond the Force.

They did land smoothly and could see outside to the crew going about their business. As instructed, none had approached them.

Jaina noted, "Strange that no one contacted the ship in person. They used a binary code."

Mara explained, "That means that Caedus believes there is no one in the ship. According to him, the ship came to him on its own."

"And it brought itself right to him," Luke finished. "Looks like you were right, Mara."

"It happens on occasion. I suggest we wait a few moments before exiting."

They nodded their agreement. They watched the crew disperse to their duties. The action of their work seemed almost too focused. Jaina expressed it the best way.

"It looks like they don't know the ship even exits."

Mara uttered solemnly, "Maybe they were told that it doesn't."

The implications of that notion sent shivers down their backs.

Once there were less crew members around, they exited the ship, still hidden within the Force. Each of them started stretching their limbs from being cramped for several hours.

Mara got them back into the mission. "Come on, I need to find a comp station."

In a secluded area of the hangar bay was a computer station that Mara found. She sat at it as the other two looked on.

Mara brought up the logon screen and it asked for a pass code.

Luke warned, "I don't know how you're going to get in without detection. Any pass code we use will alert them to our presence. Especially mine."

Jaina mentioned, "Mine was revoked along with my pilot's license."

Mara assured them. "Don't you trust me?" She typed in a pass code and the system allowed her in. No alarms sounded.

"What was that code?" asked Luke.

As she typed in directions to what systems she needed, Mara explained. "Every Imperial Class II Destroyer built since Palpatine's day had a special code embedded in the circuit board. Luckily, they are still using the blueprints of the original design."

"What is the special code?" asked Jaina.

"It's a redundant data sequencer that acts as an auxiliary buffer."

"In Basic, Aunt Mara."

She chuckled and stated, "It's a secret code that only Emperor's Hands can implement. It looks non-essential on the boards, but it allows me to get into the system undetected."

Jaina beamed. "You can shut down the ship from here! Or you can–"

"No, Jaina. It only allows me to browse. I can look at mission parameters, Officer's schedules, and even the tapcaf's menu. If I start giving commands, then we will be detected down to the exact station that gave the command. However..." She reached into her tunic and pulled out a small thin black disc. "If its logged on to the right system, that's what this is for." She reached under the computer and attached the disc in an obscure place. "There. That part is done."

Luke pointed at a place on the screen. "Mara, can you bring up the Parameter screen without interfering with what we need?"

"Sure. You want to find out what the Sith Wanna Be is up to?" After a few moments of typing, the reason for approaching Kashyyyk were known. "Oh my stars," Mara muttered.

Luke stated, "They're going to bombard Kashyyyk."

"Tarkin's Ghost, why?" Jaina asked.

Mara said, "I don't think we have time to figure the reason. The attack is set to launch in thirty standard minutes."

"We have to stop it," demanded Jaina.

"How?" Luke asked.

Mara's mind went wild with possibilities given their time they would need to act. "The turbolaser battery room. We can shut them down."

Luke warned, "That'll push our time table up."

Mara reacted, "Would you rather have the blood of dead Wookies on your conscience?"

Luke nodded. "All right, where is it?"

It took mere seconds for Mara to pull up the schematics of the ship's layout. "On Deck 7. Five decks below us."

"That may take some time," Luke figured.

Jaina suggested, "Why don't I go ahead while you two stop the batteries?"

Luke asked her, "You sure you can get there without being detected? And I don't just mean in the Force."

"I'm sure of it. The crew is ignoring us, anyway."

"For now," Luke said.

"Where do I need to go?" she asked her Aunt.

Mara quickly spotted the area on the map. "Deck 42." She shook her head. "Right near his own Embrace Of Pain. That kriffter!"

"Mara! Language. You _are_ talking about my brother." Jaina added a dash of sarcasm in her voice.

"Former brother."

"We'll see. Do we rendezvous here?"

Luke checked his chrono. "Yes, in...forty-five."

"Cutting it kind of close."

Mara injected, "Make it sixty, allowing for arrival time."

"Got it. Good luck you two."

Luke called out, "May the Force be with you, Jaina."

Jaina was already on her way when she turned and walked backwards to reply, "I'd wish the same to you, but I don't have to. The Skywalkers working together? It's as good as done." She disappeared around the corner.

"I wish I had her confidence," uttered Luke.

"What? You have no faith in us anymore? It'll be just like the old days."

"Be careful what you're calling old, now."

"Why? You are the oldest."

"By mere months."

"Older is older, sweetheart. Let's get going."

They swiftly, yet quietly, proceeded into the main corridors of the ship. They found a turbolift and headed toward it. None of the crew even stopped to ask why the Grand Master Jedi and his red-gold haired wife were lurking about. The couple sensed a foreboding about it, but pressed on. They entered the lift and pressed for Deck 7, when a Aqualish crew member came in the lift with them. He pressed a different floor without even looking at Luke or Mara. The couple stayed to the back, but Luke had a thought.

He dared to wave his hand in front of the Aqualish's bulbous eyes. No reaction. He stared at the door to the lift as if he were alone.

Luke whispered to Mara, "It has to be a strong mind barrier. It's like a trance created by the Force. I can shake him out of it easily, but do we really want the attention?"

"We can't worry about that now. We have twenty minutes."

The Aqualish reached his desired floor and exited as the lift went further for Luke and Mara. They reached Deck 7 and came out to a long corridor with several rooms.

Mara beckoned her husband. "This way."

Luke followed his wife into a large room with four enormous battery generators running at full capacity.

As they entered, Mara said, "I trust I don't have to tell you to not touch the power bus nodes."

Luke gave her his version of Han's sarcasm, "I know that much, sweetheart." He stopped at a certain point along one of the batteries and ignited his lightsaber. "Are these the contact points?"

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Luke gave an innocent look. "Sabotage."

"If you cut those contacts, you'd be sabotaging both us and about a thousand crew members."

"What do you suggest?"

"Let's try manually. Over here is the station."

He followed her after he shut down his lightsaber and asked, "I thought you couldn't give any commands without them knowing."

She reached the computer and logged on with her special code. "This system is on a separate circuit. They will know someone shut the batteries down from here but it would take longer for them to find out, depending on the slicer."

"Sorry. I flunked Sabotage 101."

"Well, I aced it. Once again, I do the thinking in this relationship."

"Well, you could always leave them a final note. You could say that you went hunting, for instance."

She stopped cold and looked at him, hurt. "I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"Why should you? It was only a note, Mara." His sarcasm was growing. "Is that what you reduced our communication to? A childish note? Did you stop to think that if something did happen to you that note would have been my last..." He looked away from her. He couldn't finish the thought.

But, Mara could. She saw that version of Luke courtesy of Didi. Death gave her the ability to see Luke months after she died. She could never forget the image of Luke sitting on the edge of their bed. Alone. And in tears. He all but cursed her for not letting him in on her plan to confront Jacen. She remembered his words to her spirit.

_Didn't you realize...you are never going to be the Emperor's Hand again. You are now and always will ever be...a Skywalker_.

She tried to apologize to him then, despite his ignorance that she really had been present. Now, here she was. He was here before her in the flesh. Could she say she was sorry when he was standing in front of her and not in a separate universe? She swallowed. "Luke...a thousand apologies will never take it back. All of us have had a lack of communication for a long time now. Even with Ben. We spend too much time apart for each of us to gain our trust again. And...look, I know we need to talk about this, but now isn't the time. We now have–" she checked the screen, "ten minutes to shut these batteries down. We have to focus."

"Agreed. How long?"

Mara found the grids to shut the batteries down but she let out, "Oh, kriff!"

"What?"

"They've got the batteries hooked on a Primary Hex grid. Seems they changed this system over the years."

"What does that mean?"

Mara calculated the time and frowned. "We can't stop the batteries."

"Mara, yes you can."

"No, Luke, it's not a question of confidence. It's logistics. The quickest it will take to take down one Primary Hex grid is five minutes. We have to shut down four. Ghent couldn't even do that in the time we have. "

Suddenly, a klaxon sounded in concert with flashing red lights.

Luke cried, "They know we're here!"

"No. Those are standard alarms for the room to activate at a certain time of the turbolasers firing. Luke, we need to leave now. If those turbos fire with us still in this room, we'll be fried from the photon backlash."

"But...Kashyyyk..."

"We can't, Luke. I've come too far to let this be the end. We have to go now." She took his arm and ran towards the main door, which was already starting to slide closed. They exited the room and the heavy door closed behind them. Another heavy blast shield came down over the main door.

Luke and Mara could only sit in the corridor defeated. The time clicked down and they could hear and feel the turbolasers firing in rapid succession down at the forests of Kashyyyk below them. Mara had terrible visions of several Wookies perishing in the bombardment. Each blast signified a Wookie death. Soon, they could feel the Wookies dying through the Force. They were too late. _Damn him_, Mara cursed._ He will answer for this crime._

After several moments of regret, Luke stood up and said, "Come on, Mara. There's nothing we can do now. We should catch up to Jaina on her progress. She may need our help. Remember our original mission."

Slowly, Mara stood up and Luke put an arm around her. They reached to the turbolift and it opened.

Their sorrow for the Wookies was instantly replaced with surprise.

Four GAG soldiers clad in their black uniforms came out with blasters aimed at them barking orders for them to stand down.

Luke uttered, "So much for heroics."

* * *

They were taken by force to several decks above them and then into a wide, dimly lit ready room. One guard took their lightsabers while another guided them into the room with his blaster. After they were in the room, the guard who took their weapons and another guard stayed in the room with the door open. The other two left to their other duties. Luke and Mara looked at the far end of the rectangular room to see a desk. Behind that desk sat Darth Caedus.

Mara had already witnessed the macabre spectacle of the huge scar across his face and the tattered cape and tunic still with evidence of white plastiform dust from the crane wreckage.

_He didn't even bother to clean up days later_, she thought.

Luke, on the other hand, had yet to see the features of Darth Caedus. To say he was shocked would be saying the least.

Caedus finally spoke in his deep rough version of Jacen's voice. "Ah, so good of you to come. I've been expecting you."

Mara snapped, "That's a lie."

"Oh? You didn't think I knew you two were coming hiding in the Force from inside the Sith ship?"

_The _two_? Does he know about Jaina? _Mara thought. She continued. "It doesn't matter. Hapan fighters and Rogue Squadron will be here soon."

"That must be what you attached to the comp station in the hangar. A tracking disc. We'll deal with them when the time comes."

"Like you dealt with the Wookies just now," she growled.

Caedus said plainly, "They had their choice to join. They refused. Sacrifices have to be made in order for peace to prevail. I am simply doing what has to be done."

"Is that what you're telling yourself? There's a whole light years difference between sacrifice and slaughter," Mara spat out.

Caedus was calm when he countered with, "And how many were slaughtered when Luke here blew up the Death Star those many years ago?"

Before Mara could reply, her husband found his voice. "What happened to you, Jacen?"

"I have been enlightened," Caedus said as he smiled and stood up from his desk and went around to stand before it. He made sure Luke received a perfect view. "How do you like my new image?"

"It doesn't have to be like this, Jacen."

"Ah, this is the part where you try to find my good side and convert me back. Save your strength. I am not entirely evil and Jacen Solo was not entirely good."

Luke calmly stated back, "There is nothing either good or evil, but thinking makes it so. And your claim that my destruction of the Death Star sacrificed innocents has no meaning. The people on that Death Star _chose_ to support the Empire. The Wookies down there chose to support the Galactic Alliance, not Corellia's rebellion against it."

"You fail to see the strategy, Jedi Master. What if Hapes discovers that Kashyyyk had a change of heart?"

Mara surmised, "You're playing the Wookies in the middle. Forcing Hapes to act. You're certainly taking the long way around to get what you want."

"That is senseless, Jacen. You are making the Wookies into your sacrifice because they refused to join you."

"The galaxy will soon see my vision for peace."

"How? By giving them false images that make them believe you are their savior? That isn't leadership. That's a dictatorship controlled by you."

"Maybe that's what this galaxy needs, Master. You've seen what happens when each representative of their systems are in control of themselves. Constant squabbling and conflict. The galaxy deserves a more efficient system of government than that."

Mara made to note, "The Empire was a more efficient system, too. Look where that got us."

Caedus replied, "The Empire ruled by fear. I will lead in a more responsible way."

Luke added, "No matter who or what gets in your way. The Sith way. You are not Sith, Jacen. Your Dark Side has no meaning."

Caedus looked intrigued. "You will have to explain that one to me, Master."

Luke stated, "In order to succumb to the Dark Side, one must surrender to their fear, anger, and hate. My questions to you, Darth Caedus, are simple. What do you fear most? What is it that you hate so much? Where is this anger coming from that you are giving in to? The Jacen Solo I knew had to ask none of these. Yet, he was constantly questioning the Force."

"And I have come into the power of Sith _because_ of that questioning. I am angry about where this galaxy is going with it's constant fighting. I hate that actions such as the one I just performed will become constant. And I fear that these actions will be necessary and more common. Unless I become something more to end the conflict and help the galaxy sustain peace"

"Is that enough to turn to the Sith for answers? Do you honestly believe that this galaxy will tolerate another Dark Side user once that information gets out? Or do you intend to keep the galaxy in a constant trance to make them believe your ways are true, as you have with this ship's crew?"

Caedus grinned. "I know what you are doing, Master. You cannot save me."

Luke said sadly, "I'm not going to try. I can see now that it is too late. My nephew is now gone."

Caedus seemed to frown for a second before he replied, "I admire your acceptance."

Luke made a point to add, "Han and Leia would be so disappointed."

"Oh, yes. Thanks for reminding me. I have plans for them as well." Caedus turned sideways to click on a comm on his desk. "You may enter now."

From a door behind the desk emerged another figure cloaked in a thick loose brown cape.

Alema Rar.

The disfigured Twi-Lek stepped into the room with her broken body and her one remaining leeku, courtesy of Leia Organa Solo. She wore a confident smile. She limped in and took position on the desk's right side. Luke and Mara were mentally kicking themselves for not picking up her presence while being hidden in the Force.

Caedus explained, "As you can see, I have my own bounty hunter. All in the name of Han and Leia's arrest."

"Or their heads," said Alema Rar with too much glee.

Mara addressed Caedus, "You would murder your own parents?"

Caedus shot back, "You set out to murder your nephew. See what kind of example you lead, Mara?" He laughed with no humor involved.

Before Mara could reply, a screech was heard in the corridor outside of the room. It was the shriek of a small girl. "Daddy! Daddy! She was trying to take me away from you."

Into the room ran little Allana with her red-blonde curls bouncing in the air. She ran between the two guards and bypassed Luke and Mara into the waiting arms of Darth Caedus. She cried tears of fright and Caedus was calming her down. To Mara, it was a grotesque display of compassion.

"What's the matter, honey? Who was trying to take you away from me?"

"Jay-na," Allana answered. "It was like you said, daddy. They were going to take me away."

There was a moment of shock that Luke and Mara felt from Caedus when he heard his twin sister's name. _He didn't know she was here. _Either Jaina was that good at hiding in the Force, or Jacen truly severed ties with his twin,

"Is she here now, honey?"

"She is," called out a voice from the hallway. The voice belonged to another GAG guard. He had the raven-haired Jaina walk in front of him in binders. He pushed her through the doorway.

"Watch it, hotshot," she warned.

Darth Caedus eased forward. "Welcome to the party, sis."

"Wow, Jacen, you've certainly gone for an insanely deranged fashion statement."

"Cute. What have you been up to?"

The guard spoke for her. "She was caught trying to kidnap your daughter, my Lord."

"I was trying to save her, laserbrain."

"Tell your story to Lord Caedus. She was armed only with this." He held out Jaina's lightsaber.

Caedus seemed to consider something before taking it. "Give it back to her. She may need that later. And take those binders off."

"Sir?"

His voice boomed. "Do as I say."

"Yes, my Lord." The guard did so and Jaina joined Luke and Mara.

"Can't say I didn't try. Sorry guys," Jaina whispered.

Mara said back, "We didn't do so hot either."

Caedus came up to them and reflected, "Look at this. The family is together again. And you each failed once again. Even Ben failed and he's dead."

Mara jerked forward. "Why you–"

Luke held her back. "Mara! Not this way."

Caedus chuckled hard. "Yes, just try and retaliate. Right now, each of you are prisoners of the Galactic Alliance. You can almost smell the irony. Smells like...victory."

Jaina quipped, "Funny, it smells kind of like wet Bantha to me."

He ignored her and went on. "First you attempt to sabotage our mission in the battery room. Then you attempt to kidnap my daughter."

Mara wondered, "Don't you think that Tenel Ka will want her daughter back?"

It was Allana who gave a heartbreaking answer. "But...Mommy is dead. Daddy said so."

Caedus smiled. "That's right, honey. They were trying to fool you, weren't they?"

"Yup!" cried Allana.

Jaina stared at Caedus with horror and said, "You unbelievable monster."

"Now, sis, I was only looking out for her best interest."

Luke suddenly snapped, "I've heard enough," before he quickly acted. He turned to the guards and recalled his and Mara's lightsabers from them and thrust them backwards through the doorway into the corridor. He used the Force to shut the door. He ignited his saber to point it directly at Darth Caedus. Luke called to Mara, "Get Allana."

Mara beckoned to Allana. "Come here sweetie. Master Jedi has to have a talk with your daddy. We better leave them alone for now. All right? I won't take you away."

Allana looked up at her daddy and he nodded at her. She reluctantly went over to Mara.

Alema Rar took this chance to ignite her lightsaber and point it at Luke. "Think again, Jedi."

Jaina kept her calm. She knew any false move would get Luke killed. She addressed Alema Rar in a soft voice. "This isn't your fight, Alema. Your fight is with my mother. She is the one you want."

"That's right. And your aunt and uncle are the next best target. Don't worry. I'll catch up to your parents soon enough. They will pay."

Luke called out to his niece while still holding his blade at Caedus. "Stay out of this, Jaina."

"Oh, I'm already in it, Uncle Luke. Besides, you're too busy with Darth Caedus."

"Jaina, I can't sense any good in him. Jacen is gone. There is no saving him." As he said this, Caedus formed the widest grin.

Suddenly, Jaina ignited her lightsaber and directed a swing at Alema Rar. The Twi-Lek had no choice but to bring her sword away from Luke and block Jaina's thrust. Alema smiled in confidence but she could not anticipate Jaina's next move. Jaina raised her blade quickly and she bent down to perform a forward roll passed Alema Rar. By the time Alema could turn around with her crippled body, Jaina had her blade already ignited again. She thrust it upwards at Alema Rar–into her chest. The Twi-lek had merely seconds to realize that she was dead. Her body fell to the floor and Jaina got up and redirected her blade at her former brother.

She wore the famous Solo lop-sided grin as she said, "Who said anything about _saving_ him?"

Luke and Mara were bewildered at what Jaina had done. Allana took that moment to shout, "Don't you hurt my daddy."

Mara crouched to Allana's eye level and said slowly, "Your daddy is the one who has been telling you lies. Your mommy is still alive, Allana."

"She is?" asked the confused little girl. "Why did daddy lie?"

Jaina growled, "Because he is not your daddy anymore, Allana. He's not my brother and he's not Han or Leia's son. He's fooled you like he fooled everyone on this ship." She lowered her blade and said, "Let me show you." She closed her eyes and focused in the Force to find the barrier in Allana that Caedus used to create his own reality for his daughter. Jaina found it and in effect broke it down. Allana started to look at Caedus strangely.

"Daddy? Is that you? You have hurts all over. And a big hurt on your face. What happened?"

"Pain happened, my child," answered Caedus icily. "Sweet pain. Pain is absolute. It will never lie. Remember that."

"Who are you?"

He answered, "I am Lord Darth Caedus. You know that."

"No! My daddy's name is Jay-sen! You are not my daddy! You lied to me!"

Mara raised her brow at Caedus. "She's got a point there."

Caedus frowned. "Congratulations, sis. You've broken through. Now what? Are you going to kill me? Can the Sword Of The Jedi kill her own flesh and blood? I know Luke can't do it. He couldn't kill Lumiya. He had his wife do that. Didn't you? You have no spine, Master. What has married life done to you?"

"Shut up!" Luke yelled. "We're not killing you. We should. Rogue Squadron and Tenel Ka will be here soon. You are going to answer for your crimes against Kashyyyk. And your actions against my son."

Mara added, "Not to mention forcing the _Anakin'_s crew against their will."

Luke nodded. "Mara already told me your lightsaber was destroyed. You can't fight back."

Caedus smirked. "I don't need a lightsaber."

With a quick motion of his hands, dark Force energy ejected from Caedus and struck both Luke and Jaina. Both were catapulted across the room. Jaina was forced to let go of her saber as she hit the opposite wall hard. Luke stumbled on the floor but kept his lightsaber lit. He anticipated another attack from Caedus and raised his blade from his lying position to block it. The dark energy was being absorbed by Luke's lightsaber, but the power to sustain the block required much strength from the Jedi Grand Master. Luke knew all too well the effects of dark energy without a lightsaber.

Luke yelled out to his wife, "You didn't mention he could do this!"

"He could barely use it when I first saw him."

"Apparently, he's learned much since then."

Caedus laughed. "So right you are. Now who is in control?"

Allana then shouted at Caedus, "Stop! You're hurting him!" All took note that she didn't say daddy. Including Caedus. For a split second, Caedus turned his attention to his daughter. That was all the time Mara needed. _The same time you once used to kill me, Jacen! _It had been a long time since she performed the act, but her memory served her well. She focused in the Force and compressed the air surrounding his throat. Once she got a hold of it, she squeezed.

Darth Caedus released the dark energy. He started choking. He bent down on his knees with hands clutching an invisible clamp around his neck.

Luke saw what his wife was doing and was about to intervene.

He didn't get the chance.

The ship violently stopped creating a powerful lurch of the ship sending all of them reeling through the air and landing on the forward wall. It was as if the ship had hit an enormous permacrete wall. They landed in a pile with the desk breaking any chance of serious injury. Caedus was coughing to regain his breath. Mara made sure that Allana was all right, but she actually wound up inside the overturned desk that acted as her protection. Luke picked himself up as did Jaina.

Jaina was the first to ask, "What...was..._that_?"

Luke figured, "The engines have stopped."

Mara stated, "Honey, that wasn't just an engine stopping. This ship couldn't have shook that bad. It felt like we hit something."

"What?" Jaina asked.

"Whatever it was, it would have to be huge," Luke said.

Caedus ignored them to reach his desk to get to the comm. It was on it's side making it awkward. "Admiral! What in kriffing Hell happened?"

Admiral Niathal answered in her gurgle-like voice of a Mon Calamiri, "We're not sure, Lord Caedus. The engines have stopped. We haven't hit anything. There's nothing in front of us. It's like we hit an invisible wall."

"Have you tried auxiliary power?"

"Yes. They're dead. All the primary engines are dead. The turbolasers have stopped too."

"What caused this, Admiral? Engines don't stop for no reason. Star Destroyers don't just hit invisible walls in the middle of space. Someone is doing this."

"The Wookies," Niathal suggested.

Caedus shot back, "The Wookies wouldn't have that kind of firepower."

Mara interjected, "And an ion blast would have taken out the communications, too."

Caedus ignored Mara and warned the Admiral. "I want this ship up and running now. I have reason to believe we will be attacked very soon and I need this ship in battle stations before then. You don't want to know the consequences of failure, Admiral."

"Yes, my Lord."

"And after that, find out who is doing this!"

As if on cue, a bright light emerged inside the room with them. It was out of focus but was forming an image. As soon as it was clear, all in the room were transfixed. Mouths dropped open. It drifted before Darth Caedus, who was speechless. His eyes were in disbelief.

Finally, it spoke from beyond the Force.

"_I_ am doing this, big brother."

**Coming Soon, the finale - Part 13: The Purpose**


	14. The Purpose

**Part 13 - The Purpose**

All were stunned as they stared at the ghostly blue-white image of Anakin Solo standing before them. His spirit sparkled with life as it once had before. He wore the same Jedi robes he had worn as a student at the Jedi Academy on Yavin. The time since his death was a blip in the annals of time. If felt like an eternity to the mortals who were now witness to his appearance.

Luke thought of the last time he had seen a Force ghost. Obi Wan. He was told that it would be the last time he could take visible form. Perhaps with Anakin's presence he could make an exception.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Luke," were the first words his nephew had said to him since he sent him to his death. "Obi Wan can no longer appear as you knew him. Despite your doubts, he is still very proud of you. So am I. Please don't feel guilty about sending me on the mission to Myrkr. My sacrifice was my decision alone."

Darth Caedus intervened, "I'd hate to disrupt a touching moment here, but why are you here, Anakin?"

Anakin faced his brother. "_You_ are why I'm here."

"You stopped the ship?" Caedus asked incredulously.

"I did. I figured I could since it does have my name on it."

Mara quipped, "You couldn't have made the braking a little softer?"

"Sorry, Aunt Mara. It's hard to judge physical form in this state."

Caedus reiterated, "Why am I the reason you're here?"

"Because you have strayed too far beyond the true meaning of the Force. So far, in fact, that no mortal can help you anymore."

"I need no help. I have reached Sith status on my own."

"I takes more than a sacrifice and throwing Force energy to become a Sith. You say you sacrificed Jacen Solo to become a Sith lord. All you did was purge Jacen's humanity. The ideals of Darth Caedus are empty. They have no purpose."

Through gritted teeth, Caedus cried, "My purpose is to have peace in the galaxy. There has to be sacrifices in order to do that."

"At the expense of your precious treasures?" asked Anakin.

Caedus looked confused at the reply. He furled his brow making the scar across his face bend awkwardly. "What treasures?"

"The ones inside this room as well as those who are en route to here as we speak." Anakin bent down to the same level as Allana. She gazed at him with curious wonderment. "And lest we forget, your greatest treasure."

The little blonde tilted her head. "You a hologram?"

Anakin laughed, striking the room with joyous remembrance at the forgotten sound. "Not exactly."

"But you are all blue like a hologram."

Anakin seemed to reconsider. "Perhaps it may look like that to you. I guess I could be a hologram. But the source is a far away place where there is endless magic."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "Can I go there?"

"Someday. Not for a long time, though." Anakin stood and looked at Caedus. "I'm thankful that I got to see my niece. She will be a great woman one day."

Caedus wryly added, "I know. I intend to teach her to be a powerful Sith leader."

Anakin's spirit edged closer to Caedus. "That is an impossibility. The child is too pure to be Sith. She knows nothing of loss or heartache. Did you believe your Embrace of Pain would give her that? She lacks the hard emotion needed in order to be Sith." Anakin glanced at his sister and uttered, "The grief of losing a brother, say for example."

Instantly, Jaina's heartache and grief of losing Anakin on Myrkr returned to her. It had pushed her over the edge into the dark side. She knew the cost of losing control of that pain only too well. She said through tears at her brother's spirit, "I'm sorry, Anakin."

"Don't be. You can't be sorry for being human. It's the catalyst for being a Sith lord."

"How do you figure that, brother," Caedus snarled.

"Human emotion," answered Mara. "Sith can't control it. Vader had his hatred of himself for decades. Palpatine had his anger. Those emotions anchored them to the Dark Side. Jacen never had that. For as long as I've known Jacen, he's always been in control of his emotions."

Caedus growled, "My emotions come through my pain. I cherish it."

Luke stated, "Pain isn't an emotion by itself. It's simply a feeling. Most people react to pain negatively. You treat pain as a passion and a thrill. But, Mara is right. True Sith cannot control their emotions. Haven't you ever wondered why most Sith lords are human? Vader. Palpatine. Exar Kun. Even Bane. None of them could control their emotions that sent them into the dark side. That is why they succumbed so easily. As I had once. That is why I believe that you, Jacen Solo, will never become a Sith Lord. You cannot decide to become a Sith lord because someone said you have to."

Anakin nodded in Luke's direction. "I see age has not withered your wisdom, Master."

Caedus burst out, "Nonsense! I _do _have strong emotions. I can control them and become a Sith lord. I am rewriting the rules."

Anakin explained, "There are no rules to the Sith except for one. The rule of two. You have no apprentice, Jacen. And the strong emotions you speak of? Those were created. You intended to murder your own Aunt as an act of sacrifice. Your pain comes from wounds inflicted by a crane crashing down on you. Yet, I sense no true emotion in you, Jacen. No anger. No hatred. No fear. Nothing. Is that the kind of leader you want to be? An empty shell of a man who wants his subjects to follow him blindly like you have with the crew of this ship?"

Caedus yelled, "I am more than a shell! You will see. I will teach my daughter the same way."

"No you won't," cried the little voice. "I'm not learning anything from you. You're too mean!"

Caedus softened his voice and directed it at Allana. "But, honey. I'm going to teach you to become a powerful lady like I told you."

Allana pouted. "But I don't wanna be powerful. I don't want to shoot sparks from my hands. They hurt people. Why can't I just be me?"

Caedus closed his eyes and ignored the admiration in the room for his daughter. "Honey, Daddy wants you to–"

"You are _not_ my daddy! You need to get better to be my daddy."

Caedus had no words after that.

Anakin said proudly, "This little girl is wise beyond her years. And your plans for her to become Sith are destroyed. As you can see, she is already showing signs of the famous Solo defiance. And that will defeat your purpose."

Caedus muttered, "But, I didn't kill Mara. She tried to kill me. Her and Ben. They brought that crane down on me. It was then when I purged Jacen Solo from my system. I _did_ succeed. I reached my purpose."

Mara shot back, "Funny, I thought your purpose was for peace in the galaxy. Did you change your mind already?"

Caedus narrowed his eyes at her. Before he could express his anger, Anakin's spirit stepped in between them. "This purging of Jacen Solo is your sacrifice? I cannot believe Jacen would allow that. You will always be Jacen Solo."

"No! Jacen is no more!"

Anakin reacted. "Then why do you refer to Allana as your daughter? She is not the daughter of Darth Caedus. She is Jacen Solo's daughter."

Caedus countered, "She is all what Jacen was."

"Fine," Anakin said. "If you still believe Jacen is gone, then answer one question."

"What question?"

"What do you call someone who brings a ranchor its dinner?"

Caedus closed his eyes and smiled weakly. "An appetizer."

Anakin came up closer to Caedus. His smirk was an echo of his father's. "See? There is the Jacen I know. You are a Sith in name only."

"How would you know?"

"I have the answers to many questions like that. Not like I'm going to reveal them to you anytime soon. That would be cheating. You will know them eventually. When _we_ teach _you_."

"You mean after I'm dead? Like you?"

"Don't think of me as dead, brother. Remember the Jedi creed. _There is no death. _That is more true than you can ever know. I am not dead, nor am I alive. The path to that existence is straightforward." Anakin glanced to look directly at Mara and added, "Unless someone sends you away on a detour. Right, Aunt Mara?"

She gulped at Anakin's hint of her travels after her death. She was afraid she would have to elaborate. Instead, Anakin continued with Jacen.

"You are confused, Jacen. You have been manipulated. Lumiya's only purpose was revenge. Her damage to you has been done. Master Luke's attempts at your conversion were admirable. Even he realizes that it is too late for you to go on this way. You must be rehabilitated. There is only one way to do this."

Caedus grinned. "What if I don't want to be rehabilitated?"

Anakin replied plainly, "I didn't say you had a choice. You will take Ben Skywalker's place."

"What?" Mara gasped.

Caedus questioned, "I thought he was dead."

Anakin stated, "Ben is in between realms now. He is neither here nor there. He is a special boy forced to become a man too soon. Like I was. Ben doesn't belong where he is."

"Where is he?" cried Mara.

"You know where he is physically. He is still on Hapes in a deep trance."

Caedus shot a look at Mara. "You told me Ben died."

"Did I? You led yourself to that conclusion. Very sloppy for a Sith lord." She turned to Anakin. "I know where Ben is in person. Where is he in the Force? We can't sense him at all."

"That's because he has fully hidden himself in the Force. You see, he had only seconds to think before that Stealth exploded. All he could think to do was to immerse himself into the Force to protect him."

"Like a healing trance?" Jaina asked.

"He thought so," Anakin said. "What happened was during the impact, his hiding in the Force was heightened and it became more permanent."

"Is he all right there inside the Force?" Luke asked.

Anakin gave a wave of his hand and glanced behind them. "See for yourself."

In the far corner of the room, another blue-white image formed. It began to look like a human boy lying horizontally on a cushion of air. Ben Skywalker was not awake. He looked peaceful. Almost too peaceful. It looked too much like death to his mother, who went to his side.

"He's a Force ghost. That means he's–"

"Not dead, Aunt Mara," Anakin injected. "You have wondered yourself what would happen to someone who hides in the Force and stays in that state fully. This is the result. It is not a natural ability to use willingly." He glanced at Caedus. "It is only for those who wish to be invisible to others."

Mara placed her hand above the image of her son. She knew she couldn't touch him. That didn't mean her urge to hold him wasn't strong. "How do we get him out of this state?"

Anakin answered her. "We have to transfer his consciousness quickly. The longer he stays in that state, the harder it will be to get him out of it. We only need another to take his place." He looked directly at Caedus.

"No!" Caedus pleaded. "You're not taking me, brother. You said you couldn't get him out of the trance."

"I said it will be harder. That is only because of his young age and inexperience. Not like you. We can help you, Jacen. We can make you understand what you have been doing is wrong."

"No!" Caedus raised his hands in a poise to attack. "Don't make me do this, Anakin."

"You cannot harm me, Jacen," Anakin stated calmly.

"You haven't seen my full power yet. You're not giving me much choice."

"No, brother. We will teach you that there are many choices. Your days of dealing out pain are over. Your wounds should not be your badges of honor. You don't need them any longer." Anakin raised his hand. A blue-white glowing mist formed around Darth Caedus. The longer the mist appeared, the more relaxed Caedus became. His hands that were about to inflict pain went to his sides peacefully. With his eyes closed he seemed to be in a trance. Then, the long scar that went down across his face started to recede. It soon disappeared into his flesh. The other wounds on his arms and legs did the same. They were all clearing up at an alarming rate. Within minutes, there was no evidence on his body that the wounds ever existed. Although, his clothes were still dusty and in shreds. Jacen Solo emerged once again. He stayed silent in his catatonic state.

All of them looked on in shock.

Allana was the first to acknowledge the feat in words. "Now _that's _daddy!"

Luke confirmed, "Yes, it is."

Jaina cried out, "That works better than bacta."

Anakin lowered his hand and the glowing mist dissipated. Jacen's body went limp and it fell to the floor like a toy doll. Jaina went quickly to tend to her twin. She had to climb over the toppled desk and Alema Rar's dead body to get to him. She bent down to reach his pulse. "He's alive. His heart rate is slow."

Anakin explained, "He is beyond the Force now. Suspended not in death, but in life. He will be treated well with the discipline he has lacked over time."

Luke approached his nephew. "How long must he stay like this?"

"That depends on Jacen. It could take weeks. Months. Years. Mark my words, Master Luke, Jacen will not be released until we are sure he is ready to understand."

"Understand what, exactly?" asked Jaina.

"That the Force is not to be used as a political ploy or a power play. Vergere tried to make him understand that but he misunderstood."

Mara added, "And Lumiya took it from there."

"Yes," Anakin confirmed. "Now Vergere will have a second chance to teach him. On her own terms, not the Vong's."

Jaina thought to ask, "What do we do with Jacen on _this_ side of the Force?"

Anakin replied, "Keep him safe. Physically, his condition looks rather like a coma. Don't you think?"

Luke suggested, "We better get a stretcher from the med lab." He went over to help Jaina with Jacen.

Anakin went over to Mara, who was still near the image of her son. As soon as Anakin hovered over her, Ben's image started to disappear. Soon, he was gone. She gasped, "What happened? Is he all right?"

Anakin replied softly to her, "He will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Anakin."

"It is what you deserve after your...travels."

Mara was almost afraid to ask, "You know about where I went?"

Anakin explained, "I know your spirit traveled a great distance across the universe after your death. None of the others could see that far so we couldn't detect where you were exactly. It took us a while to understand. Then _she_ told us what she did."

"She?"

"You know who I mean. It wasn't your time, Mara. You still have great things to accomplish here. You have been given a great gift, Aunt Mara. A second chance. We helped you get back to a time where you belong. With a few differences."

"You're telling me. Are there any more little differences?"

"A few more maybe. You'll just have to discover them on your own. I know you can adjust to them well."

Luke came over to say that he was going to help Jaina find a stretcher for Jacen. He asked Anakin about the crew of the ship.

"They will be released from Jacen's control soon. They will be aware that Jacen had done this to them, however."

Mara stated, "That might be an advantage to the galaxy. When people hear what he did to his crew and his attack on Kashyyyk they might see things differently."

Luke affirmed, "Jacen may just get his wish for peace in the galaxy after all."

"Let's not jump that far, Farmboy."

Allana ran up to Anakin and asked, "What will happen to my daddy?"

Luke and Mara froze in fear as to how to answer her.

Anakin gave the perfect reply. "You remember what you told that other man?"

"That mean one who had all those hurts on him? And he lied to me telling me my mommy died."

"I know. You told him that he had to get better before he was your daddy again. Well, that's what we're doing. We're making your daddy better."

"Oh. When can I have my daddy back?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. It could be a while. You can still see him whenever you want. And I can tell you that when he does come back, he will be so glad to see you."

"He will?"

"Oh yes. There's something you can do for us, though. Whenever you do see your daddy, however often that is, you can give him a kiss on the cheek. That can really help us. Can you do that?"

Allana brightened. "I can do that! I can start now." She started to run toward Jacen, but she stopped and turned back at Anakin. "Will he know that I kissed him?"

"He will know," Anakin replied.

"Goodie!" As Allana ran to plant a kiss on the cheek of the comatose Jacen, Jaina came over to join Luke and Mara with Anakin. She stared back at her long lost brother's image. How long had she wished to see him again since she lost him?

Anakin spoke at once. "You didn't lose me, sis. I've always been right here." He pointed to the middle of her chest.

Jaina nodded and said through tears, "I can't tell you how good it is to see you again, Anakin. We will never see you like this again. Will we?"

"No," Anakin replied sadly. "This was a special circumstance. We will take good care of him. Be sure to tell Mom and Dad that."

Jaina cried, "I wish you could stay so they can see you."

Anakin stated, "They _do_ see me. Everyday. Just as you do. Imagine their excitement when you tell them about your visit with me here."

"I already have it all etched in my mind. I love you, brother."

He lifted his hand close to her cheek and he flashed the famous Solo lopsided grin and said, "I know." He lowered his hand and looked at Luke and Mara. "Good luck, Master. And to you as well, Aunt Mara. I must go now." He turned to leave but stopped to tilt his head back at them. He requested, "And if it's not too much trouble, could you look into renaming this ship? It's kind of confusing."

Luke said back, "Top priority."

With that, Anakin Solo walked away and disappeared into the Force.

* * *

Within the next few days, the galaxy knew about Jacen Solo's intentions.

Leia and Han arrived with a full Hapan fleet headed by Tenel Ka herself. Allana ran to her mother with open arms. Because the knowledge of Allana's true parentage was limited to the Solo and Skywalker families, they agreed with Tenel Ka to keep it a secret.

Luke allowed Jaina to recount their visit with her brother's spirit. She explained to them what Anakin and others in the Force would be doing with Jacen. Leia took the news with a heavy heart and Han only asked what else Anakin said.

"He wants us to rename this ship," Jaina told him.

Han reacted with joy. "About time someone sensible spoke up. And it just had to be my other boy."

The crew of the soon to be renamed _Anakin Solo _were awakened from Jacen's control. Admiral Niathal felt so embarrassed that he could not see Jacen's true directive. The crew felt violated enough that they would be happy to see Jacen spend the rest of his days in the Kessel mines or in the virtual hell of Xian prison. They eventually accepted his current fate.

On the way back to Hapes, Luke and Mara received a feeling in the Force that brought them a full amount of joy. Ben was alert. Once they returned to the Hapes med lab, Mara found Ben sitting up near J1B and sipping on a plastic container of juri juice. She made a beeline towards him and threw her arms around him.

He returned the hug and said in her ear, "Guess I missed all the action."

Once the galaxy knew of what Lumiya and Jacen had been planning, the conflict between the Galactic Alliance and Corellia did start to fade. Corellians did want to fine tune their involvement with joining the GA. Chief of State Cal Omas already had plans to visit with Corellian officials on Corellia to show them trust. He appointed Han as an official liaison for the GA and Corellia, much to Han's dislike and his wife's delight. The GAG trooper division was dissolved and became the Coruscant Security Force. And the ban of Corellians on Coruscant was lifted. Things were slowly returning to normal. Most of Jacen and Lumiya's actions could be reversed. There were still some actions that could not be undone. There were thousands of Wookie deaths on Kashyyyk. Nelani's death was in the process of being reinvestigated in light of Jacen's admission of her murder. The scars of Darth Caedus may have disappeared, but their marks would be permanent.

Legally, the care for the body of Jacen Solo was up to Han and Leia. Neither of them knew what to do with him while their son was deep in a Force-induced coma. They thought of keeping him on Coruscant with them but there had been death threats after people found out that Jacen tried to be another dark Force user like Darth Vader. In addition, the Solos were fearful that Boba Fett would take revenge on Jacen for his murder of Fett's daughter.

Luke gave a suggestion and the Solos agreed.

At the new site of the Jedi Academy on Ossus, there was an unused storage room beside the med lab. Luke had that room cleared of debris and placed Jacen on a cot inside of it. He would have all his medical needs nearby, but Luke had another reason for the specific location. He had the door of the room purposely removed so it would always be open. The room was situated on the corner of a hallway that led to the main meditation room. Students would pass by there every day. Now they would always catch a glimpse of Jacen Solo lying in a coma. It would be a reminder to them of the price for choosing the path of the dark side.

Over the next week, Mara could sense the everlasting hope deep inside Luke that Jacen would return with an even greater knowledge of the Force. Sometimes she could feel a bit of envy from Luke because Jacen would be learning from the greatest Masters of the Force in history. Mara tried to reiterate to him what Anakin said about the discipline that Jacen so needed. It wouldn't be fun and games. Mara only wished that Jacen would come back with less delusions of Sith grandeur. Also she wished he would have no further urge to kill her. Despite her realistic view, Luke still had hope. She understood. She fell in love with the man who had constant hope.

The Skywalkers moved back into their apartment together on Coruscant. Ben was offered a position on the CSF, but he refused. He sought to continue his training as a Jedi on Ossus. Though, he did express that he would choose his Master more carefully.

While at their dinner table one night after Ben informed his parents of this, Luke thought to offer, "You know, I've been known to teach a few students here and there. I've never had an apprentice of my own as of yet. I'd be honored if you would be my first."

Ben considered and said, "Can I think on that, dad? There's a lot to process after all that's happened. To tell you the truth, my brain is mush right now."

"I understand. Take all the time you need. I'll be there." He paused as he placed a few liac peas in his mouth. After he chewed and swallowed, Luke warned, "However, if I ever see you with a Karpaki sniper rifle again, we _will_ have some words."

"Mom!" Ben cried.

"Hey, he was going to find out eventually. Come on and eat your peas. Don't think I didn't notice you trying to hide them under your potatoes. I don't cook _that_ bad."

Though Ben did grumble, they ate together without the fear of losing themselves. It would be a hard journey to regain their sense of family. They still had a ways to go. Mara remembered someone telling her how to begin a long journey. With a first step. Mara knew what that first step would be.

"Ben, do you still have my vibroblade?"

"Yeah. It's in my bag. You know I almost forgot it when I went out to come after you to Hapes?"

Mara stifled a nervous sigh and said, "You have no idea how grateful I am that you didn't. Would you object if I asked for it back?"

"Why? It is sort of cool. I looked on the Net and they don't make that model anymore. It sure was well made. Don't you think I need it anymore?"

"What would you use it for?"

Ben shrugged and said truthfully, "Showing off?"

Mara couldn't help hide her smile. Her son would become a great man someday. But just now he gave a kid's answer. That would be enough for now.

Ben said off her look, "Guess I really don't need it, then."

"No. I trust you now."

Mara and Luke went to bed that night and slept peacefully. Luke started to snore but the sound was now a pleasant music to her. Many nights in Mobile she wished she could remember the sound. She promised herself that if she did ever hear his snoring again, she would never complain about it. It was no longer annoying. It was a haunting reminder of what could have been. Somewhere in a separate time of existence there was a Luke Skywalker who was deep in grief over his wife's death. It just wasn't _this_ time. When she finally realized what had happened to her over the past months, her eyes were open to whatever was possible. She doubted she would be given a third chance at cheating death.

Didi. Death herself helped her after all of her guidance. Mara slowly faded into deep sleep with endless gratitude.

* * *

She woke up abruptly to a bright clear day. The sun was shining down in a perfect golden glow. She was sitting on a park bench in the shade of a tall tree behind her. A worn path that winded along the green hills in both directions was before her. Across the way was a field where children of about Ben's age were playing. She spotted an average looking woman with black straight hair brushing the dust off of one boy. She could hear her.

"Lookit that, Benjamin. You got'cher self all dirty. Jeremi's gonna kick yer butt if you ain't cleaned up in time for tonight."

"I know, mama. He said he'd show me his gun tonight."

"Did he now?"

"It'll be unloaded."

"I don't care. I ain't having you touch no guns. If I catch you–" The woman suddenly stopped and began to see across the field to the red-haired woman sitting on the park bench. She wore a strange expression of recognition.

"Mama?" The boy followed his mother's line of sight to see the same woman. His eyes brightened. "You think that's her?"

"No. Can't be. She's long gone."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz, she found her purpose. Like I did." She took her hand and ran it through his hair and said, "Come on, let's get you ready."

She watched as the woman and her boy walked hand in hand further away from her.

"Hey there, sweet thing," said a sudden voice nearby.

She looked over on the bench and sitting next to her now was a pale young woman with black pants and shirt with raven-black unruly hair. She had her black umbrella open to shield her from the sun.

"Didi."

"Mara Jade. Boy, that was a trip, wasn't it? You died but your spirit travels across the universe into a coma patient in a distant galaxy. You solved the mystery of her coma. You come back into another time in _your_ galaxy where you didn't die. You beat the bad guys and got your family back together again. What are you going to do now?"

"I seriously haven't thought that far ahead."

Didi leaned over and whispered, "You were supposed to say, 'I'm going to _DisneyWorld_.'"

"Where? Oh–more Earth allusions."

Didi sat back on the bench and said, "I worked with your relatives. Cool bunch. Especially that Anakin. The first one. He sure had a tragic story. That Yoda was freaky. I still don't know what species he is. Think about that. _I _don't know what he is."

"They're not my blood relatives."

"No. They're your family. They are your true treasures. You certainly found your purpose, Mara Jade Skywalker."

"Just as Mary Jane Skyler did. There are many things we'll have to work at. I guess that's the point of my purpose. I will forever be in your debt. When you do come to me for my next journey, I promise to go quietly."

"It turns out your detour wasn't your choice after all."

"No. It was yours. Thank you."

Didi looked over at Mara with surprise. "Me? Honey, I had nothing to do with that. I may have guided you after it happened and helped them find you but I didn't place you there."

"Then...who?"

Didi suddenly smiled and stood up to twirl in a circle. "Do you recognize this place?"

"It's Earth."

"Actually, across the field there is Earth. The bench, tree, and path is in another place. A system in your galaxy. Don't you remember the Sunless Land? My place? It can be anywhere at anytime. This is deep in your subconscious."

"I don't remember this place. It's beautiful. Quiet."

"It won't be soon. It's going to be overrun."

"By who?"

"Your future boss."

"Didi, I'm too old to have a boss anymore."

Didi looked upward in frustration. "Mara. Mara. Mara! You're thinking too linear again, girl. I said any _time_. You were too young here."

"Huh?"

Didi looked further up the path. "Ah, here comes someone who can explain things better. Though, you can only listen. Listen well. I know you will."

"What do you mean? Who is it?" Mara looked in the same direction but the figure was too far away. Mara turned her head back to ask Didi again but there was nobody there. Mara watched the approaching figure. The closer it reached her, the more she could tell that it was a woman in a silver tunic wearing a wide hood. She was pushing some kind of small hover-carriage. The woman reached the bench and sat down to catch her breath. She never acknowledged Mara sitting on the bench.

The woman spoke to whatever was inside the carriage. "Whew! I have to sit down, sweetheart. I do have something to tell you. I don't know if I'll have another chance. I can't tell if you can hear me or understand me. I believe you can do both." She lunged to hover over the opening of the carriage. "They are coming. They will eventually destroy this place. They will come and take the villagers away. Including me. But, I will be spared. I'm not a normal villager. I have abilities. I have visions of the future. I can move things with my mind. Don't ask me why. It's just the way things are. Your father never had them. I assume you will have these same abilities. _He_ seems to think so. My abilities have given me more heartache than you will ever know. But they are what made him notice me. You will like him, I think. Underneath that power is a gentle soul. I just wanted you to know that whatever happens to me, it will not stop me from helping you in your greatest need. I will always be there for you. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

The young woman pulled down her hood to reveal red-gold flowing hair. She reached into the carriage to pick up the two-year-old baby. She brought the baby closer to her chest. She announced to her child with her brilliant green eyes sparkling, "You are my purpose, Mara Jade."

Mara could only mouth the words. No voice would come. "I have a mother."

_Mara..._

"Yes, mother."

_Mara..._

"I hear you, mother. I know about your sacrifice to save me."

_Mara..._

"It's all relative."

* * *

"Mara!"

She sat straight up in her bed. She looked over at her beloved husband looking worried. She could feel the traces of tear stains running down her cheeks.

"Mara, you were having a nightmare or something. I was trying to wake you for a while."

"I was in a deep sleep," she muttered, still stunned.

"I could tell. What were you dreaming? I couldn't get any images from it."

"It wasn't a nightmare."

"But you were crying."

"Tears of joy."

"What do you remember?"

She swallowed to keep her mouth from getting dry. "My mother. I saw my mother, Luke."

Luke's mouth gaped open. "Are you sure?"

"Never more in my life. _She_ did it. She took me across the universe. She didn't let me die. She helped me in my greatest need."

"Honey, I don't know what you're talking about."

Mara looked down at the sheets. The initial shock was over. "The details are fading away now. I just remember feelings. Emotions. Good ones."

Luke looked at his wife and took his hand to brush away a strand of red-gold hair from her eyes. "I'm familiar with those. All we've been through in the past months was catching up to you. We've been surrounded by stress for–"

"All our lives?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't ask me why, but I have an idea what we can rename the _Anakin Solo_."

"Really?"

"We can call it_ The Purpose_."

"Nice. Simple. I like it. Listen, while we're up, I was thinking on something. How quickly can you pack in the morning?"

She looked at him in panic. "Luke, we're not going to join Omas to Corellia. Han's got that covered–"

"I was thinking more along the lines of the Faschia system."

Her brow crinkled at him but her lips were in a devious smile. "There's nothing there but beaches. With a rather large resort. What kind of mission will that be?"

"The Skywalker Family mission. Though, I prefer to use the term vacation. Just the three of us. No politics. No Jedi lessons. No talk of the dark side or the Sith. Just us. And the beach."

Mara couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him in complete joy.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"No," Mara said. "That's you bet'cher ass."

"There's that strange accent again. You spoke it on Polis Massa too." Luke held her at arms length. "I overheard something Anakin said to you about a detour. And you just spoke about your mother not letting you die. What else happened in this vision you had on the way to Hapes?"

Mara reached for the covers and got under them to go back to sleep. She bemused him with the answer, "Oh, honey–_that_ is a long story."

THE END !!


End file.
